Life's Complications a boondocks fanfiction
by luv ta luv ya
Summary: Jazmine and Cindy are still in love with the Freeman boys but what happens when new girls move in? Will they lose the boys forever? Read and find out! HxJ RxC!P.S I do not own the boondocks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Huey and the gang (if you could call them that) sat at their regular lunch table.

"Huey what's wrong today?" Jazmine asked noticing Huey was more upset than usual (which is saying something).

Huey looked down at his plate in disgust. "Look at this shit they try to feed us! I hate lunch time; all of this food they're feeding us is just a way so we can all die sooner!" Huey exclaimed shoving his tray away.

Jazmine shook her head but giggled. "Awww the baby is upset." Jazmine said.

Jazmine was (although Huey hated to admit it) best friends with Huey Freeman. Although Huey regularly tormented her and teased her Jazmine had actually started to like him. However if Jazmine would ever ask Huey if they would make a good couple he would quickly answer no then start on a speech about something that would bore Jazmine to death.

"Stop bein' such a lil bitch and eat the food Huey! Dang a nigga can't hav no peace without you bitchin' bout somethin'!" Riley yelled from across the table glaring at Huey who returned the glare.

Jazmine crossed her fingers and silently prayed that they would not start fighting now. The last time they did a food fight started and it took Jazmine nearly 4 hours to get all the food out of her poofy hair. Then something caught Riley's attention.

"Dayum look at dat!" Riley said pointing at two girls walking past them. "I would tap dat!"

Everyone followed Riley's stare. Standing there were two girls each of them had a nice frame, the biggest asses every, and full D cups and yes they were fine. Cindy could feel her anger rising. True her and Riley didn't go out but still…..

"Who are they?" Riley asked still staring.

"No idea." said Huey raising one eyebrow.

"Oh I know them." Jazmine piped up. "Well one of them the one right there the oldest" Jazmine said pointing at the girl at the right and by far the hottest girl anyone had ever laid their eyes on "She's in my science class I think her name is Sophie or something."

"What bout da other one?" Riley asked not turning away from his stare.

"I don't know." Jazmine said shrugging. "I guess it's her younger sister."

"Well Huey I guess one fa me and one fa you." Riley said smirking at his older brother.

Huey rolled his eyes at his delinquent brother and turned back to his newspaper (which he seemed to carry everywhere) but he did keep looking up at the two girls. Jazmine and Cindy exchanged looks.

"Great competition." Jazmine mumbled miserably.

Author's Note: Ok first chapter I really hoped you enjoyed it (remember it's my first fan fiction so please go a little bit easy). In case anyone is wondering about the whole relationship thing don't it's going to be an HxJ RxC story so please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Reezy stop cheatin ya fugly motha' fucker!" Cindy yelled.

"How I'm cheatin? It's called playoff basketball bitch learn it." Riley said smirking down at the blond haired girl on the ground.

"Yea basketball not football nigga." Cindy said standing up.

"Stop bitchin' you probably just losin ya touch C-Murph." Riley said.

"Says the nigga who lost when I kicked yo ass at basketball." Cindy said smirking.

"Almost bitch before I started tellin shit bout yo hoe ass mama." Riley pointed out laughing.

_Flashback_

"Oh boy you look mad im scared." Cindy teased chuckling

"Yo mama got caught givin neck in the bathroom and it wasn't yo daddy." Riley said smirking.

"What?" Cindy asked completely confused as Riley flew passed her and dunked.

"Ohwee yo mama smokes cocaine when she thinks nobody lookin." Riley said.

"Who told you that?!" Cindy exclaimed angrily.

"Uh oh look out." Riley said dunking.

"Yo parents getting divorced and they waitin til afta yo birthday to tell you." Riley said laughing.

Not only was Riley messing with her head but what he was saying wasn't completely a lie so she did what any normal girl would do, she bust out crying.

"AAHH!" she cried as Riley dunked again.

_End of Flashback_

"Yea well wateva cuz my team mate finished you ass fa me. Fuck it Reezy I'm done witchu." Cindy said walking away.

"Wait Cindy iight play one ma game and I promise ima go easy." Riley said smirking.

"Don't give in, don't give in, don't give in." Cindy begged herself silently it seemed like now whatever Riley said she would go along with it hell just last week her and him robbed a gas station and barely got away."Fine," Cindy said turning around. "This point wins iight?" she said

"Iight C-Murph this point wins." Riley said then he noticed the smirk on Cindy's face. "Whachu-" but before he could finish his sentence Cindy flew past him.

"Got em." Cindy said as the ball went in the net making a swishing sound. "Guess I won."

"Aw naw you cheated! I wanna rematch." Riley said angrily.

Cindy chuckled the one thing she liked about Riley was that he was a real nigga and never admitted defeat…EVER. "Reezy dat one thang I like bout you, ya never give up, or admit you just got ya ass beat at basketball." Cindy said.

Riley smiled and raised one eyebrow up at Cindy just as she realized she just said she liked him out loud.

"Ya know as a friend." Cindy said starting to blush. She silently cursed herself for blushing in front of him.

Riley shrugged it off. It wasn't a secret to nobody (except maybe Cindy) that he liked her but he was still trying to find out if he liked her as his fuck buddy or as a real girlfriend. I mean that ass of her really turned him on; it was the biggest ass ever almost as big as the girls she saw at school today…..

"For real C-Murph come on one ma game."

"Naw nigga I'm hungry." Cindy said walking away giving him a nice view of her ass.

"Fine punk, Huey! Huey take me C-Murph Jazzy and you out ta eat we hungry!" Riley yelled.

"Why should I you can drive?" Huey asked walking down the stairs.

"Granddad said I couldn't drive his car no more." Riley explained.

_Flashback_

"Boy what the hell is your problem?! I told you specifically not to touch my Dorothy!" Granddad yelled at Riley as he walked through the door.

"I'm sury Granddad." Riley said.

"Well damn it you should be and why-" but he stopped when he saw how his car looked. There were scratch marks all over the sides.

"I sorta got in a high speed chase." Riley said looking sheepish.

Granddad turned around and before Riley could even think about moving he whipped off his belt and grabbed hold of Riley's braids.

"Aw granddad I said I was sury! Huey, Huey help me out!" Riley called out.

But Huey ignored him and put on his headphones as he continued to read his book on the couch.

_End of Flashback_

Everyone looked at him suspiciously. "Not dat I give a fuck." he said hurriedly.

Huey rolled his eyes. "Fine, Jazmine come on we going out!" he yelled

"She was upstairs witchu?" Cindy asked suspiciously.

"Yes why we were working on her math homework." Huey said confused.

"Dat ain't the only thing ya tryin to work nigga." Cindy teased laughing at Huey's annoyed face.

"Don't start." Huey said turning away and walking to the car.

"What was that about?" Jazmine asked confused as she walked down the stairs.

"I don't know you tell me, whatchu and Huey doin up dere?" Riley asked suspiciously.

"Homework." Jazmine said.

"Sure." Cindy said sarcastically.

Jazmine giggled at the two wanna be gangsters and walked outside to the car.

"There" Riley said turning to Cindy "Now ya can stop bitchin'. And as soon as we get back we playin again so I can beat cha ass again. " he said which his response was Cindy flicking him off as she walked over to the car.

Author's Note: Ok it was mostly about Cindy and Riley but the next one will be about them all and secrets will unfold can't wait. And hey did anyone notice the flashback when they were playing basketball was actually what happened (more or less) in the episode ballin? Lol well R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Iight what ya'll want?" Cindy asked standing up.

"I want some french fries from McDonalds, chicken from KFC, and um I don't know somethin ta drink." Riley said.

Cindy stared at Riley. "Nigga please ima get you some French fries but all dat otha shit I hope ya got cash to cova it."

"Damn bitch fine ima just have da French fries." Riley said frustrated

"Jazzy whatchu want?" Cindy asked turning to one of her best friends.

"A milkshake." Jazmine said happily.

Huey raises one eyebrow. "A milkshake? It's the middle of fall." He said staring at Jazmine.

"So what you're not the one drinking it." Jazmine said sticking out her tongue at Huey.

Huey rolled his eyes Jazmine could really get on his nerves sometimes. The way she acts it's just stupid to him. Yes the whole sticking out her tongue thing was very irritating. She really needs to learn her age then start acting like it. Jazmine looked at Huey from across the table. She loved the way she could get to him it showed how he really actually cared about her.

"Well?" Cindy asked staring at Huey and breaking Jazmine's train of thought.

"What?" Huey mumbled looking up from his newspaper

"Nigga whatchu want?" Cindy asked frustrated.

"Nothing." Huey said holding up his coffee to show that he already got what he wants.

Cindy rolled her eyes at him but walked away to go get what they wanted.

"Sooo what are you guys being for Halloween?" Jazmine asked excitedly.

"Man Halloween deez nuts let me give ya anotha lesson." Riley said.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Great what is it this time oh wise Riley?" she mumbled.

Riley ignored her comment. "First off Jazzy a real nigga don't give a fuck bout Halloween cuz they just go as themselves and dumb ass people will think it's a costume which make it easier to rob dem so dats what ima do cuz you know ima REAL NIGGA!" Riley yelled happily.

Jazmine gave him a confused look. "You know what Jazzy you could be one of my hoes since you already one in real life." He said snickering hoping to make her cry.

Huey rolled up his newspaper and hit his brother in the back of his head then turned his attention to Jazmine. "In case you forgot I don't give a fuck about holidays so I'm not celebrating Halloween this year."

"B-But you have to who's going go trick or treating with me?" Jazmine asked sadly.

"Go by yourself for all I care I'm not celebrating it this year." Huey said then started to read his newspaper again.

Jazmine rolled her eyes just when Cindy got back. "Iight Jazzy here yo milkshake, Reezy yo French fries, and mah hamburger." Cindy said handing everyone their stuff.

"Oh you can get yo fat ass a hamburger but I can't get no chicken? Dats fucked up." Riley complained.

Cindy punched him in his arm. "Um Cindy can I talk to you?" Jazmine asked.

"Yea sure once I'm done ea-" but Jazmine pulled her away to the girls bathroom.

"Damn you could of at least let me take a bite-" but Jazmine cut her off again.

"Ok I honestly can't do this!" Jazmine said freaking out.

"Do what?" Cindy asked confused.

"Sit across from Huey and not notice how cute he looks, or how much I want to date him, or how much I would LOVE to kiss him!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Well how do ya think I feel seein Reezy flirt wit every otha girl?" Cindy asked miserably.

"Oooh so you do like him?" Jazmine asked excitedly.

"JAZZY!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Sorry but ok what are we going to do?" Jazmine asked.

"I don't know. Reezy just not da one ta be tied down and I don't want our friendship ta be all awkward." Cindy said.

"Alright I got a plan!" Jazmine said her face lighting up. "By the end of this week we tell the Freeman boys how we really feel about them then we see how they feel and hopefully they'll feel the same."

"And if they don't?" Cindy asked warily.

"Well its better than just holding it in all the time." Jazmine said.

"Ya right." Cindy said.

"Ok now for something way more important." Jazmine said suddenly serious.

"What?" Cindy asked confused by what could be more important than Riley.

"Make up check up!" Jazmine exclaimed turning to the mirror.

_Meanwhile…._

"I wonder what dat was bout." Riley asked.

Huey remained quiet although a part of him also wanted to know why they both just bolted out of there like that.

"Hey look its dem!" Riley said pointing at the two girls from lunch.

One of them heard him and turned around. "Um hi." she said.

"Hey what yo name?" Riley asked in his flirtatious voice.

"I'm Natasha this is my older sister Sophie." Natasha said smiling.

"Why don't ya'll come sit down wit us?" Riley asked.

The two girls walked over to their table and sat down in Jazmine and Cindy's seats.

"So are ya'll new or something?" Riley asked.

"Yea we just transferred here you?" Natasha asked.

"Naw I been in this dumbass town fa da longest." he said.

Natasha chuckled. "She don't say much do she?" Riley asked directing his attention to Sophie.

For the first time Sophie lifted her face from the book she was reading. "Who me?" She asked.

"Yea." Riley said.

"Oh." She said turning her attention back to her book and receiving a smirk from Huey who was secretly listening to what was going on.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her she's very antisocial." She explained to Riley.

"Oh yea see dis nigga right hurr." Riley said pointing at Huey. "He a whateva you said too aint dat right Huey?" Riley said turning to his older brother with a smirk.

"Shut up Riley." he said taking a sip of his coffee then he noticed that Sophie was staring at him.

"What?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh nothing it's just that…. Well aren't you Huey the domestic terrorist? I thought you would being doing something to change the world right now not sitting down reading a newspaper and drinking what is that coffee?" Sophie asked staring at the mug confused.

"Didn't you hear I'm retired?" Huey said.

"Oh. You know for what it's worth if I would have moved here sooner I would have definitely been one of the people in all of your protest." She said smiling trying to at least get a smile out of him (fat chance).

Huey grunted then looked down at the book she was reading. "Where did you get that book from?" He asked staring at her book that read The Biography of Barack Obama.

"The library I want to buy it though." She said staring down at her book.

"Hm. I wanted that." Huey said turning to read his newspaper again when Cindy and Jazmine walked up.

"Bitch who da fuck do ya think you are sittin in my seat?" Cindy asked angrily to Natasha.

"Um excuse me your in my seat." Jazmine said tapping Sophie on the shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry bitch but is your name written on the seat? No? Then back the fuck up."Natasha snapped back at Cindy.

"Oh." Sophie said again but didn't make a move to get up.

Riley and Huey attention went from Jazmine and Sophie to Cindy and Natasha. Everyone knew that when Cindy got mad then you could consider yourself almost dead but they didn't know Natasha. They also knew that while Jazmine is a big crybaby and cries often if you make her mad enough she could snap.

Cindy pulled Natasha up from the seat by her collar. "Listen bitch since ya new let me tell ya something I'm not the one that fights wit words especially when you flirting wit mah man." She said dangerously looking into Natasha eyes while pointing at Riley who mouth was dangling open.

"C-Murph?" Riley asked astonished "You like me?"

Author's Note: LOL well yea Riley finally figured out Cindy likes him but the question still remains if he likes her back and what's about to go down between Cindy and Natasha + Jazmine and Sophie who knows maybe the new kids got tricks up their sleeves too. Until then R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ok so I'm just going to start it up from where I left off I hope you enjoy this chapter 3

Cindy kept her eyes on Natasha and completely ignored Riley. "Doesn't seem like your 'man' knew too much about that." Natasha said smirking at Cindy.

That was Cindy's breaking point. She tried to punch Natasha in the face who pushed her back just as her fist went flying. Natasha then swung and punched Cindy right in her stomach before kneeing her in the face. Cindy quickly recovered and starting punching her over and over in the face. Natasha grabbed Cindy's hair and started to tug her down on the floor then she started punching her in the face while she was still holding a clump of her hair.

"So can you get up please?" Jazmine asked annoyed.

Sophie stared at book completely annoying Jazmine.

"Huey….." Jazmine begged looking at her best friend who also ignored her not because he didn't care about the matter at hand he just wanted to see if Jazmine would actually do something about it herself.

"AAAAHHH!" She yelled.

Everyone covered their ears and stared at her even Cindy and Natasha stopped for a split second but soon resumed fighting. They both soon realized that their strength was matched but they didn't give up. Jazmine then realized that if she cried in front of Huey because she was jealous of another girl he might never like her so she went with what Cindy was doing. Jazmine swung her hand forward and tried to punch Sophie but Sophie grabbed her hit and looked dangerously into Jazmine eyes.

"Ta fuck? How she do dat?" Riley asked completely confused and a little impressed.

Huey also had his eyes on Sophie. He was impressed too, not only by Sophie but the fact that Jazmine actually tried to do something for herself. Sophie stood up slowly and twisted Jazmine arm slightly.

"Aw shit." Jazmine screamed as Sophie threw the girl across the room.

"I am so done with this shit." Sophie said angrily walking over to Cindy and Natasha. She grabbed both of the girls by their hair and pulled them apart from each other. She let go of Cindy and let her fall to the floor while dragging her protesting sister away. Everyone stared in the direction of the way the two girls left amazed. A few minutes later Sophie returned and smiled apologetic at everyone.

"Sorry" she said "Forgot my stuff." She said grabbing her coffee drink and book. "Oh and Huey, maybe later on sometime if you finally want to come out of retirement we could do a protest or something." She said smiling at Huey who looked up at her with his normal scowl.

"I'm never coming out of retirement." he said.

"Well maybe we could just do something?" she tried again.

"I thought your sister said you were an antisocial." Huey said.

"Oh well I have to admit I'm not the most social person ever but I guess I am a little antisocial but does it really matter?" she asked.

"If we're both antisocial then what difference would it make for us to be with each other it's not even like we're really going to hold a whole conversation." he said.

"Does it really make a difference from what you normally do alone?" Sophie asked staring Huey deeply in his eyes.

Huey thought about it for a while when a minute passed and he didn't answer she sighed and laid her phone number in front of him. "Think about it." She said walking away.

"Hey hold up whatchu do wit yo sister?" Riley asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about her she's somewhere safe." Sophie said smirking and twirling her cars keys on her finger while walking away.

Cindy pulled herself up onto the seat. "Ima get dat bitch back." She mumbled to herself.

"Oh yea bout dat C- murph what was dat bout?" he asked smirking at the blond head.

Cindy felt her cheeks turn red. "Nothin can we talk about it later?" she begged.

"Iight, I can't wait." He said giving her another smirk.

Cindy rolled her eyes as Jazmine finally came back crawling to the table.

"Did I win?" she asked staring at Huey a little dazed of what actually just happened.

"Naw bitch you got yo ass kicked!" Riley jumped in answering for Huey.

"Oh." Jazmine said smiling then she passed out on the floor.

Everyone stared at her as Cindy bent down and smacked Jazmine gently on the face.

"Jazzy? Jazzy?" she asked worried.

Jazmine finally came to and it seemed like she remembered everything that just happened. "AAAHHH! I WANNA GO HOME!" she cried.

"Damn bitch quiet down a nigga tryin ta eat!" Riley yelled biting down into Cindy's hamburger.

Author's Note: Ok so this is a little bit shorter than my regular chapters but I hope you stilled liked it. So it turns out not only does Sophie share some of Huey's personality but his fighting skills weird huh? But anyways um hopefully the girls will come to peace with each other I don't know they might so please R&R I really want to know what you have to say about my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Huey what da hell is yo problem?" Riley asked as soon as the boys had dropped off the girls and they were in their room.

Huey gave him a questioning look then it returned to his normal scowl once he found out what he was talking about. "Look Riley I don't like her." he said sitting down in front of the computer.

"Nigga whatchu mean don't like her? Dats the finest thang I ever seen." Riley said.

"Then you call her." Huey shot back getting annoyed.

"Man I can't I got to many bitches already and she not mah type." he explained.

"What 'bitches' do you have Riley?" Huey asked raising one eyebrow.

"Fa one Cindy, and dat new girl Natasha and-"

"Alright never mind I don't wanna know." Huey said.

"Oh I know why you can't call her." Riley said smirking at his older brother.

"Why?" Huey asked challenging his brother.

"Its cuz Jazmine ridin yo dick too hard and you like it." he said snickering.

Huey threw a book at his brother. "Damn bitch that or you just gay." Riley said snickering again.

This time Huey leaped across the room onto his brother and they started fighting yelling swear words at each other.

"Damn it ya'll beta not be fightin!" they heard their granddad yell.

The quickly let go of each other. "Come on do be serious Huey, a fine ass girl try ta ask you out and you basically turn her down dat shit crazy!" Riley said flopping down on his bed.

Huey gave Riley one of his most serious faces. "Riley I know some way in your messed up mind you think you're helping me someway but you're not so just drop it." Huey said sitting back down it front of the computer.

Riley flicked him off. "Well I called her up and told her dat you said you was comin out of retirement and she could come over tomorrow." Riley said.

Huey gave him an questioning look "Church is tomorrow." He said.

"Afta church nigga!" Riley yelled.

Huey rolled his eyes "Whatever." He mumbled.

Then Riley and Huey's phones went off they quickly stood up and reached for their phones. Huey looked down at his phone it read "_Jazmine_." Riley looked at his phone it read "_Cindy_."

_Huey's text message:_

Jaz: Hey Huey I was wondering if we could talk up by that big tree in 5 min?

Huey: Y?

Jaz: We need to talk

Huey: I'm not comin

Jaz: PLZZZ!

Huey: NO (-_-)

Jaz: HUEY PLEASE IT'S IMPORTANT!

Huey: Fine b there n 5

_End of Text._

_Riley's text message:_

C-Murph: Iight Reezy I'm ready to talk be at da basketball court in 5

Reezy: Iight I'm bringing da basketball afta we done talkin ima kick yo ass again.

C-Murph: _|_

Reezy: wat da hell is dat?

C-Murph: Middle finger nigga learn it wateva b dere in 5!

Reezy: Iight

_End of Text._

After they were done texting they looked at each other. "I gotta go." They said at the same time walking out the door.

Huey's POV (up on the tree):

I walked slowly up the hill to the big tree where I spend most of my thinking time. I'm used to being alone but now I have to "share" it with my annoying best friend Jazmine.

"Alright Jazmine what did you call me up here for?" I asked resting on the tree and looking up at the clouds.

"Hi Huey!" Jazmine said enthusiastically.

I stared at her with a questioning look. "Jazmine,"

"Yes?" she asked

"What did you want!?" I asked angrily.

Jazmine smiled even bigger. "I desperately need to tell you something. Look it's almost the end of the week and I need to get this out of my system." she said staring at me suddenly serious.

I stopped looking at the sky for awhile and stared at Jazmine. "Well?" I asked semi annoyed by how long it was taking her.

"Huey remember all those times when I would ask you if we would make a good couple and you would always hurry and answer no and not even think about it well why?" Jazmine asked nervously.

I raised one eyebrow. "You called me up here to give you an answer that you're used to hearing?" I said giving her my get-to-the-point look.

"NO! I called you up here because I want to know why your decision was so quick like no matter if you thought yes or no you would still say no." she exclaimed.

I felt my face soften a little bit as I stared at Jazmine I really didn't know how to respond to that. Truth was I never actually thought about it but when I actually did I looked at my best friend differently. "Um..." was all I was able to say.

"Look Huey truth is when I ask you that question it's because secretly I'm hoping that one day your answer might change." she said sadly.

"Jazmine you can't force anyone to like or 'love' you." I said sternly.

"I-I know Huey." Then she looked deeply into my eyes her emerald green eyes twinkled. "What does love mean to you?"

I stared at her dumbfound to me love was our imagination, something that we made up because we wanted one small piece of "magic". "What does it mean to you?" I said dodging the question.

She started to smile big. "Love is when your heart skips at beat just from seeing the person or you can't help but smile when you see them it's like magic." She said.

I rolled my eyes I was expecting her to say something like that then a question hit me. "So I suppose you love someone?" I asked, the question was meant to be a joke but she stared at me all serious.

"I'm in love right now." She said smiling and looked a little dazed if I wasn't so neutral I would have laughed at her.

"Who do you 'love' Jazmine?" I said crossing my arms.

She seemed to sit there for a while like she didn't know if she should tell me or not. "Come on Jazmine." I said.

Jazmine stood up and reached for my hand at first I just stared at it because I didn't want to get up but I took it anyways. I guess there was a rock or something because I stumbled a bit and sorta fell on her which was weird because I'm usually not so clumsy. We were pressed up against each other and it felt very uncomfortable to me. I mean yes me and Jazmine have been this close before but something about it this time was strange.

"Huey do you really want to know who I love?" she whispered.

"Yes." I said impatiently.

And then she was leaning forward breaking the few inches between each other and then I was leaning forward. _"What the hell is my problem? I can't kiss Jazmine!" _I thought but it was too late we were kissing.

Then she pulled away and whispered in my ear. "It's been so obvious I love you Huey."

I pushed her away this was all too weird for me. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked scared. But I couldn't answer I turned my back to her and started to run down the hill.

"HUEY! HUEY!" she yelled but I ignored her.

When I got home I slammed the door shut, flopped down on my bed and played every detail in my head again. After a while of thinking about it something changed and I couldn't believe I was thinking it but I thought that maybe just maybe I did have deep feelings for Jazmine Dubois and it scared the hell out of me.

Riley's POV (at the basketball court):

We sat there fa awhile staring at each otha fa what seemed like faeva it was gettin on my fuckin nerves.

"C-Murph come on I didn't walk all da way down here fa us to just be starin at each otha."

She took a big breath. "Iight I can't hold dis in fa much longa so ima just say it." _"But it ain't dat easy." _She thought to herself.

"Well?" I asked I couldn't wait ta get to da part where she told Natasha I was her man.

"Iight Reezy everyone knows dat you mah ride or die nigga I mean hell you've been there since we was eight but things are changing." She said looking nervously around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I thought we was gonna talk bout what happened earlier not if you wanna still be mah homie or not." I said.

"That's just it Reezy I still want to be yo homie but I don't want ta be yo homie." She exclaimed.

I stared at her confused. "Dat don't make since."

She took in anotha deep breath. "I don't know how ta put it." She mumbled looking down.

I lifted her chin up so dat me and her were lookin in each otha's eyes I think dats when I finally got mah answer.

"Fuck buddy." I mumbled.

"What?" she asked shoving me away.

I stared at her confused then I realized what I said I shook mah head a lil. "Iight C-Muprh since you can't 'explain yo self' ima go first, I've been thinkin fa a while if I really wanted to be witchu or not." I said.

"And I guess da answer was no cuz you just said 'fuck buddy'?" she asked and I could see she was startin ta look sad but I ain't know why.

"No, no, no da answer was yes but I mean you lookin sorta fine so yea I said fuck buddy." I explained blushin a lil bit and silently cursing mah self fa doin it.

I stared at her to see her reaction and she was smiling then she started laughin. I think I felt my heart fall out my chest or wateva those dumb ass people on tv be feelin like, anyways dats how I felt.

"Bitch." I mumbled getting up and walkin away.

"Reezy, Reezy wait." She said catchin up ta me. "I wasn't laughin cuz of what you said I was laughin cuz you said exactly what I've been tryin to say." She said chuckling a bit and blushing.

"Whatchu mean?" I asked looking at her confused.

Cindy shook her then leaned forward and kissed me. At first I ain't know what was happenin but then I started kissin her back. The kiss felt electrifying and I really ain't want it ta end.

Then I pushed her away and she stared at me confused. "C-Murph you kno me long enough ta kno I make da first move!" Cindy rolled her eyes as I pulled her in fa anotha kiss.

Afta we was done kissin Cindy bent down and picked up the ball tossin it so dat it hit my stomach and knock da wind out of me. "What was dat you said bout showin me how a real nigga play?" she asked tryin her best to look confused.

"Iight bitch lets go." I said dribbling.

Author's Note: Alright um somewhat of a long chapter but hey whatever. Seemed like Riley took the news well but Huey not so much hopefully he'll come to his senses sooner than later and I can't wait to see how the new girls react to everything that happened. Until then R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Huey let out a big sigh. This was the tenth time Jazmine had texted him in just 5 minutes. Surprisingly he wasn't so upset at the fact that she was texting him but because of what happened before then when she had kissed him. He didn't even know why he had ran away it was just so weird for him to be kissing Jazmine.

"Naw, naw, naw don't even act sad nigga ya did it to ya self." Riley said from across the room noticing the look on his brother's face. "Why don't ya just text her back?" Riley asked.

"It's not that simple." Huey said finally looking up.

"Yous a bitch just text her." Riley said annoyed.

Huey rolled his eyes Riley wouldn't understand he and Cindy were just like each other so it wasn't a surprise that when Cindy kissed him (even though Riley swore he kissed her) and they got together, but _Huey and Jazmine_? There was no possible way that would work out they were complete opposites. Huey wouldn't have been surprised if Jazmine came knock-

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Just as I thought." Huey said getting up to get the door. Then he saw the smirk on Riley's face, he decided to ignore it, for now. Huey walked slowly down the stairs and thought about what he was going to say.

"Jazmine I already know wha-" Huey started but stopped when he noticed that Jazmine wasn't standing before him it was Sophie.

"Um it's Sophie." She said raising one eyebrow. "You ready?"

Huey looked past Sophie at the Dubious house hoping to see a glimpse of Jazmine. "Um sure come in." Huey said stepping aside so she could come in.

"Is this a bad time?" Sophie asked tilting her head to the side so she could look into Huey's eyes.

"No." Riley said walking down the stairs and putting his arm over Huey's shoulder who shrugged it off. "Aye where yo sister at?" Riley asked.

"Why should you care?" Huey asked suspiciously at Riley.

"Ain't even like dat. I want her to come wit me and Cindy to da movies maybe they can stop hating each other." Riley said noticing the look on Huey's face.

"Do even know why Natasha hates her?" Sophie challenged him.

"Easy two bitches but only one Reezy." He said smirking and snickering before walking out the door.

"Hm," Sophie said "He was right. So Huey, what's wrong?" she asked looking at his face.

"Nothing." He said flopping down on the couch.

Sophie walked over and sat next to him. "You know one thing about us antisocial people we can tell when something's wrong with each other even if other people can't. So what is it?" she asked.

Huey looked over at her and almost lost his breath. She did look beautiful but she wasn't wearing makeup it was natural beauty. All she wore was a blue hoodie and jeans but he couldn't explain it everything about her was just so gentle and soft just like Jazmine… He tore his eyes away from hers.

Sophie let out a sigh. "Let me guess you really didn't want to come out retirement and Riley only told me you were because he thinks I'm hot and me and you would make a good couple?" she asked as if she already knew the answer.

Huey was shocked but his facial expression stayed the same. "How'd you know?" he asked.

Sophie giggled a little. "He told me. I was supposed to pretend not to know but hey what difference does it make I have a feeling that you have feelings for someone else."

Huey didn't respond but then it hit him. He did have feelings for someone. But he didn't know how to fix it he had really messed up.

"I say that if you did something wrong, which by the guilty look on your face I bet you did, just apologize if she's smart she'll accept." Sophie said smirking then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "But if I were you I would hurry."

The sound of her voice was so welcoming and sultry that for a split second Huey completely forgot about Jazmine. "I'll be right ba-"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Huey jumped up and raced to the door when he opened he was semi relieved to see Jazmine standing there. Her eyes were red and puffy. _"She was probably crying."_ He thought.

"Um h-hi Huey. I really need to t-talk to you." She said sniffling a bit.

Huey looked back at Sophie who was gesturing for him to go. Jazmine followed his gaze and walked inside.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Jazmine asked annoyed. I mean it hadn't nearly been 24 hours and he already had another girl at his house while she was at home bailing her eyes out and sending him message after message?!

"I'm just here for a protest or something we haven't really settled on anything." she said. "Hope you're not gonna try to hit me again." She said smirking and trying to sound scared.

Jazmine scoffed at her. "Huey we need to talk, NOW!" she said more strongly and dragged him to the kitchen.

They sat there for a while just staring at each other then just when Huey was about to say something Jazmine exploded.

"What the hell is your problem? How could you invite another girl over after what happened? And she's the girl who flung me across the room! I mean I would think that you would be a little sad or guilty or something but dumb me because here you are flirting with another girl while I'm at home crying my eyes out! Oh and tell your 'girlfriend' to think of a better excuse then you actually coming out of retirement because that's a damn lie!" Jazmine said crossing her arms and glaring at Huey.

During this whole time she was yelling Huey had sat there and silently listened to everything she had to say. "You done?" he asked bored.

Jazmine quickly crossed over the room and slapped Huey across the face but cringed a little when she actually hit him (I mean she did still like him and hated to see him in pain). "Ok now I'm done." She said sitting down and placing her head in her hands.

Huey fought the urge to hit her or cuss her out I guess from her point of view it did look like he didn't give a shit about what she was saying or how she felt. He slowly rubbed the place where she had just slapped him.

"Jazmine first off you think you're the only one suffering from this? You're not. I do feel guilty but I don't know how to solve this, I'm not the one to express myself." He said sighing and sitting down in the seat next to her.

Jazmine lifted her head slightly. "Huey just give me an answer." She begged.

Huey let out another sigh. "Jazmine have you ever wondered how this is going to work out? We are past complete opposite I even wonder how we became friends. How do you deal with me? How do I deal with you?"

Jazmine allowed herself a small smile. "Haven't you ever heard of opposites attract? Huey its simple, I can deal with you not only because I love you and but I understand you I can feel your pain and it hurts me when something hurts you." she said it so sincerely that Huey actually wondered if she was telling the truth.

Then he thought about it. All those times when he needed to talk to someone or just tell someone what he was thinking about she was there, she was _always_ there. Huey gently grabbed the back of Jazmine's head and pulled her forward into a deep and passionate kiss. When he pulled away instantly both of their cheeks turned pink.

"What was that for?" she asked

"For understanding me." He said looking away.

Jazmine turned his head so he can face her. "I still want that answer Huey Freeman." She said smirking a little.

Huey sighed but finally shook his head yes. Jazmine let out a big shriek and jumped on top of Huey showering him in kisses.

"And I thought you weren't going to make a big deal about it." Huey said sarcastically.

Jazmine giggled then stood up wrapping her arms around him. "I love you!" Jazmine shouted.

Huey rolled his eyes but hugged her back then his eyes fell on Sophie who was standing in the doorway.

"Good job." She mouthed pointing at Jazmine.

Huey rolled his eyes but smiled slightly and couldn't think of anywhere he rather wanted to be.

Author's Note: Awww shoot! Finally! So Huey and Jazmine is officially a couple and so are Riley and Cindy. But how will Natasha feel when she finds out? And what about Sophie? She seemed happy but who knows with a girl. R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Reezy what da hell is she doin here?" Cindy asked annoyed staring at Natasha.

"Bitch I was invited why are you here?" Natasha asked glaring at Cindy.

"Iight, iight listen ya'll need ta stop dis 'I hate each otha' shit its fuckin annoyin! Cindy stop bein so jealous ova nothin and Natasha stop sayin stuff ya know gonna make C-Murph mad."Riley said staring at the two girls.

They glanced at each other but didn't say anything. Riley rolled his eyes. "Either ya'll make up or I'm drivin both ya'll home and we not gonna see dat movie." Riley said crossing his arms.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Iight I'm willin to give ya a chance but if I eva catch ya flirtin wit mah man again you can consider yaself dead." she said glaring at Natasha.

Natasha snickered but nodded her head. "Just for the record I never knew ya'll was dating I mean the way he was flirting with me I thought he was single."

"I wasn't flirtin!" Riley shouted angrily.

"Nigga don't lie ya was flirtin." Cindy said walking towards the movie theater doors.

They all took their seats, Natasha sat on the left, Cindy on the right, and Riley in the middle. When the movie started the three laughed but Cindy got annoyed when these three people kept talking. Cindy cleared her throat and got her "white girl" voice ready.

"Excuse could you please quiet down I'm really trying to listen to the movie." Cindy said very politely.

"Bitch go suck a dick who da fuck are you ta tell me to be quiet?" the girl snapped back at Cindy and flicking her off.

"I said quiet da fuck down!" Cindy yelled.

"And I said go suck a dick!" the girl yelled back.

Natasha turned her attention to the noise Cindy and the girl were making when she noticed what was going on she leaned forward past Riley at the two.

"Damn bitch move I'm tryin to record dis shit." Riley said holding up his video camera.

"Bitch I think my friend already told ya ta quiet the fuck down now either ya do or you'll have ta deal wit both of us." Natasha said glaring dangerously at the girl.

Cindy looked at Natasha surprised but then turned her attention back to the girl Riley looked over and notice that a man was there too.

"What da hell goin on?" he asked.

"Oh look what we have there a nigger and two hoes." He said smirking.

Riley didn't even give the boy a warning before punching him right in the face. Natasha and Cindy took that as a sign to start fighting too they quickly leaped on the two girls and started fighting them. Soon the police was called in luckily the guys were able to escape before the police could find out who they were or where they went.

When they were finally out Cindy and Natasha busted out laughing. "I can't believe dat just happened. Bitch dat was tight da way ya had mah back." Cindy said slapping Natasha on the back.

"Right cuz Reezy ain't do shit but beat up da people messin witchu." Riley said.

Cindy walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Thank ya Reezy." She said smirking.

Natasha was still giggling. "Well I gotta get home Sophie probably done doing whatever she was doing with Huey by now." She said walking to the car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sophie got a thang fa Huey?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know but ima find out soon, hey give me your number and I'll tell you what happens." Natasha said.

The two girls exchanged numbers and when they were done all three of them hopped in the car.

"I still can't believe that happened." Natasha said from the back seat.

"Whatchu mean? Dat was a normal day at the movie theaters." Riley said snickering.

_Later…_

(In Sophie and Natasha room):

"Today was the best day ever!" Natasha said jumping on her bed.

"Tasha let me honestly ask you a question. Why the hell do you think I actually care?" she asked.

Natasha flicked her off. "What happened to you today?" she asked sitting up and staring at her sister.

"Nothing." She said.

"Anything between you and Huey?" she asked again

Sophie let out a sigh remembering what happened today how Huey kissed Jazmine. That kiss seemed so passionate that she secretly wished she was Jazmine. "Nope." She said not turning around.

"Come on Soph I know something went down."

Sophie spun around. "Ok I came over ready to work on the whole project or whatever and surprise, surprise crybaby girl showed up." She said.

"You mean Jazmine?"

"Yes Jazmine. Anyways she showed up all pissed off about something I guess that happened between the two of them and then…." She said her voice trailing off.

"Soph I'm not even about to be my normal bitchy self when I tell you this. When Huey looks at you he sees a really hot girl who he just met, when he looks at Jazmine he sees a friend who's been there basically all of his life and possibly the love of his life." Natasha said.

Sophie spun back around in her seat. "I-I don't even know why I feel like this I mean I just met him it wasn't even this fast for Cesar." Sophie said cringing a little at the name of her long lost love.

"Yea, look to be honest I think I might like Reezy but he's with that Cindy chick and I think today I showed that me and her can be friends and I don't want to mess that up." Natasha said and Sophie noticed that when she said this she kept a straight face, she was telling the truth. "Maybe you should try to fix things with Jazmine because no offense I think Huey would choose his girlfriend/best friend over some hot girl he just met." She said walking out the room.

Sophie sighed her sister was right (when the hell did she get so smart?). She quickly pulled out her phone and started texting.

Text:

Soph: Riley give me Jazmine's number

Reezy: First off bitch let me remind ya once again its Reezy n til you call me dat I ain't givinya shit.

Soph: Nigga I'm not playin

Reezy: BITCH I'M NOT PLAYIN!

Soph: (-_-) _**Reezy**_Can you give me Jazmine's number?

Reezy: Fa show.

End of text

Text:

Soph: Hey

Jaz: who is dis?

Soph: Its Sophie look I wanted to talk because well since you're goin out w/ Huey now and stuff I really want to squash the barrier between us.

Soph: Hello?

Soph: HELLO!

Jaz: Meet me at the big tree in 5

Soph: Make it 10

Jaz: wateva

End of Text

Sophie let out another big sigh. She was ready to end this (whatever it was) with Jazmine but not because of Huey she just wanted to end it. She knew it wouldn't be so easy she wasn't big on making friends or keeping them but she thought if she could keep up with Huey and not mind his comments then maybe just maybe there was hope for her.

Author's Note: Lol so Sophie and Natasha jealous? That cannot end well. Let's see if Jazmine and Sophie can actually make up and if the two sisters are actually trust worthy who knows? More to come until then R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jazmine POV (up on the big tree):

I sat there patiently waiting for her to arrive. Why the hell was I so anxious? She was the girl who (although I may never admit it) could possibly take away Huey, _my_ Huey. But yet I sat there anxious to see her and end this. I saw her walk slowly up the hill. I do have to give everyone created she was sickeningly beautiful.

"Hi." She said looking down something sounded weird about her voice was she nervous? I burst out laughing she was nervous? The girl had literally thrown me across the room like I was a feather and she was nervous?

"What?" she asked she seemed a little annoyed by my laughter.

"You're nervous? Are you kidding me?" I asked giggling uncontrollably.

Sophie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not nervous, look can we just talk about the situation at hand?" she asked impatiently.

I finally stopped laughing and gave her a serious look. "Ok where should we start? When you threw me across the room? Flirted with my Huey? Was over my Huey's house flirting with him after what had just happened and I bet you even knew." I said staring her in the eyes.

Sophie lifted one eyebrow. "1. You tried to hit me first 2. I don't flirt and never flirted with Huey (lie) 3. And I still don't know what happened between you two and I haven't asked it's not my business."

I snorted at her response. "Yea it is."

"How?" she asked confused.

I let out a big sigh and told her the story of what happened between me and Huey. She sat there quietly like she wasn't listening but I knew she was it reminded me of Huey so much; damn that boy really got me head over heels. "So you see why you're a part of it?" I asked once I was done.

"Huh? Oh no I'm completely confused." She said sitting down next to me and resting her head on the side of the tree.

"Ugh I honestly think that if you would have never showed up today he wouldn't have had any doubts he would have known like he does know." I said and I was serious that was what I honestly believed.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I ever heard." Sophie said I could tell she wasn't joking.

"How?" I asked sorta annoyed by her comment.

"Jazmine it had nothing to do with me, from what I know you and him have been best friends since forever without any warning that you might have feelings for him. Then one day you just kiss him? What did you expect?" she asked staring at me sternly. "You can't force anyone to like or 'love' you." Didn't that sound awfully familiar? In fact now to think about it, it was exactly what Huey had said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Jazmine Huey loves you not me. I'm not very good at making friends but if you're willing to try then…..then I suppose I am too." She said taking a deep breath.

I smiled and I knew my eyes were twinkling I loved making new friends and Sophie didn't seem all that bad, like a girl (less mean) version of Huey. "Ok." I said laughing.

As me and her stood up I gave her a hug I knew she wasn't going to hug back but I think every once in awhile (even antisocial) want a hug.

"You know I'm not Huey's only best friend he also has, had a best friend named Ceaser but he…" I said my voice trailing off not wanting to finish the sentence. I took a deep breath. "He died." I finished sadly.

I stared at Sophie her eyes were as big as a saucer. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's just I never knew Ceaser was friends with Huey I should've known." She said shaking her head confused.

"You knew Ceaser?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head yes. "Me and him dated." She mumbled.

I sat there astonished. Ceaser had a girlfriend and never told Huey or me? I was a little hurt. Then I looked at Sophie who looked like every bad memory in the world was passing through her mind. She looked sad and angry and confused, I had never seen a person with so many emotions kept inside. Then just as fast as all that emotion was there it was gone like she had tucked it back way in the back of her head.

"I guess you guys were serious. Did you guys?" I asked giving her the look.

She smirked at my expression and punched me in the arm (it would bruise later). For a while we just sat there not speaking. The memory of the look on her face played again and again in my head and I don't know why it seemed so sad to me. Then I thought maybe the reason antisocial people were so antisocial it wasn't because they were born like that but because they didn't know if they could trust anyone anymore. Maybe something truly bad had happened to them, for Huey I already knew his parents died but what about Sophie? The whole thing troubled me, the fact that they couldn't talk about it or wouldn't talk about it, and the fact that I had a feeling that there was so much angry and hurt build up that there was nothing anyone could do about it. And that's what hurt me most of all.

Author's Note: Awww idk why but this seems so sad to me I guess there is hope for Jazmine and Sophie. Idk if the stuff I wrote about antisocial was true but if so I really feel for you guys and I'm sorry. Anyway I think the next chapter is going to be about Halloween I need to lighten things up well hope you like it R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Huey's POV:

I nearly cried when I found out what day it was. Halloween. I already knew how it was going to go down, Jazmine would come over talking about some amazingly cute outfit she picked out for the two of us to wear and of course she would talk me into it. We had been dating for months know well almost a month and I don't know how but lately she could talk me into anything. I had also started spending a lot of time with Sophie who surprisingly was much easier to get along with than I thought, but back to Jazmine-

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

I stared at Riley. "Nigga you funny." He said not making move to get up.

I rolled my eyes and kicked him a little as I got up from the couch to answer the door. To me surprise I saw Cindy standing there. Now before I say this I must say I have no feelings once so every for Cindy (well none other than friendship and barely that) but even I knew a fine young lady when I saw one and she is one of them. Her normally braided hair was curled in ringlets and flowing down her back. She wore fishnets and a black strapless playboy bunny outfit. To finish it off she had black bunny ears with white fur around it and she had a small white bunny tail on her butt.

"Reezy!" she called stepping around me.

I closed the door around a quickly walked into the living room I couldn't wait to see Riley's reaction. It was just what I thought; his mouth was dangling open as he continued to look Cindy up and down. The petite girl looked way past sexy.

"Take a pic it'll last longa." She teased striking a pose. To her surprise Riley grabbed out his phone and quickly took multiply pictures.

I rolled my eyes now it was getting gross because I knew Riley wasn't going to just keep a picture like that to look at every once in a while. I groaned I dreaded tonight. Then there was another knock on the door I looked over at Riley again but he and Cindy were too busy mumbling stuff back and forth at each other I saw her cheeks go red. I groaned and went to go get the door again. This time it was Jazmine. She wore fish nets and an outfit just like Cindy's expects her playboy bunny outfit and ears were pink her brown hair was also in ringlets and flowing down her back.

I looked down at her stunned I mean yea she looked hot as hell but I wasn't used to see Jazmine play with her lovely curves. "What the hell are you wearing?" I asked.

"What you don't like it?" she asked giving a fake pout then striking a pose. I wanted to yell at her, remind her that she didn't have to look like a slut to get my attention, and that it was 50 degrees outside but instead I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

She giggled. "Cindy said you would like."

"Cindy?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

Jazmine smirked but didn't say anything as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey Jazzy." Riley said.

"Hi Riley." She said smiling.

"Reezy." He mumbled as Cindy placed her lips on top of his.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Reezy."

"So are we ready to go?" I asked bored. I had already told her I didn't want to celebrate Halloween this year but she talked me out of it. Well at least something good came out of it I thought looking her up and down.

"No, I invited Tasha and Sophie to come too." Cindy said removing her lips from Riley's.

"Are they playboy bunnies too?" I asked in a mocked tone.

"Maybe." She sad smirking.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

This time I didn't even look at anyone because I knew I would be stuck opening the door anyway. I opened and saw two more play boy bunnies. They looked the same too, their black hair in ringlets down their backs. Natasha's outfit was red Sophie's was baby blue.

"C-Murph! Reezy!" Natasha said walking past me just like Cindy had.

Sophie hesitated a little bit but she came in too she looked uncomfortable.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Oooh nothing." She said (not very convincing).

"You know one thing about us antisocial people we can tell when something's wrong with each other even if other people can't." I said mocking her she rolled her eyes in response.

"I feel like a slut!" she whispered to me.

I looked her up and down and knew where she was coming from. I knew that unlike Jazmine or Cindy (well maybe) or even Natasha her figure was completely different. Her breast looked like they were about to pop out her strapless top and the bottom seemed like she was wearing a thong the way her butt cheeks hugged it. None the less she looked hot as ever. I shrugged my shoulders pretending not to notice.

"Liar." She mumbled walking into the living room.

"Iight time ta go." Riley said standing up.

We walked from house to house distracting couple after couple while Riley slipped in their house stealing anything he thought he might want. I was already in a bad mood from having to go trick or treating anyway so seeing my delinquent brother steal stuff made me madder. So after every house Riley would get a good smack in the back of his head and I would get called a bitch. I couldn't help but notice Sophie had her arms crossed over her chest the whole time. I smirked figures _she_ would be insecure. Jazmine came and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I told you trick or treating was fun!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Jazmine stop being such a child."

"Stop being such a child." She said mocking me poking me in my ribcage.

"Ow. Damn it Jazmine stop!" I yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around me tighter.

"Is everyone having fun?" Jazmine yelled at the group.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled back laughing. "NO!" Sophie yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jazmine asked concerned. I was still a little amazed that she and Sophie had become such quick friends.

"Because, I feel like a-" but she stopped short and her eyes were bulging out of her head.

"Ta fuck." Cindy said but she seemed nervous. And then Sophie let out a loud squeal.

Sophie's POV:

It took me by such a surprise that at first I didn't know how to react. This is just what I needed to be wearing some disgusting slutty outfit while some dumbass drunken jock grabbed a big chunk of my ass.

"EEP!" I yelled turning around to face him.

"Wha a matter babyyy." He said his words slurring.

I punched him in the face but he just sat there like nothing had happened. I tried punching him again and again but he grabbed both of my arms tight.

"Ooh looks like I gotta fighter." He said bending down to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled trying to push him away.

Then to my surprise he was off me. I knew I hadn't done it I mean yes I was strong for a girl but even I couldn't push a 10 ton jock off of me. I looked up and saw Huey and Riley standing in front of me like they were protecting me. Then as if by impulse Natasha and Cindy stepped up too while Jazmine stood next to me giving me a slight hug trying to comfort me.

"Nigga the lady said get the fuck off." Riley said (this was the first time he called me a lady and not a bitch).

The jock let out a drunken laugh. "Or what?" he asked pushing Riley on his shoulder.

Then before he could even think about it Huey kicked him so hard in his stomach he flew back a couple of feet. Then him and Riley jumped on him and started beating him senselessly while Natasha and Cindy stomped him in his balls (let's just say I doubt he'll ever be able to have kids).

When they were done Riley spit on him and yelled "Pussy."

Then they all walked back to me ignoring the jock cries. I looked down at him and even though he was in pain he still looked up at me and mouthed "call me." I rolled my eyes. Natasha followed my gaze and gave him one more nice kick in the balls.

"Ya ok?" Cindy asked.

"Thanks." was all I was able to say. No I wasn't ok, I didn't want to come to begin with I was forced by my annoying sister. It was worse though I had already thought I looked like a slut but now I actually felt like one. I quicken my pace and walked away from the other steaming with anger. "I hate Halloween." I mumbled to myself as I walked faster.

Author's Note: Aw poor Sophie I guess it wasn't such a good Halloween for her. Anyways don't forget to R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Months went by and things seemed fine. Huey continued to hang out with Sophie and work on protest and stuff and to his surprise he actually enjoyed being back on the job. He and Jazmine kept dating and he enjoyed that too. Soon Christmas rolled by.

"Just hear those sleigh bells ring-a-ling jing, jing, a jing-a-ling too!" Jazmine sang as they walked across the store.

"Jazmine please stop singing." Huey said to her.

"Sure once you stop being such a downer." She teased poking him.

Huey rolled his eyes and looked at each store as they passed them. Truth was although he hated Christmas he knew if he didn't get Jazmine a gift either she would beat his ass or all of her friends. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Boy where the hell is yo brother?" granddad yelled in the phone.

"How should I know?" Huey asked.

"I don't know find dat boy and tell him he gonna get dis ass whompin when he get back! I told him not to leave the house!"

Huey rolled his eyes and hung the phone up. "What was that about?" Jazmine asked.

"Granddad doesn't know where Riley is." Huey mumbled while texting his brother.

"AAAH! IT'S THE SANTA STALKER!" they heard someone yell.

"Found him." Jazmine said as they continued walking.

_Meanwhile…._

"Do you think he would like this? Do you think she would like this?" Natasha asked her sister frantically.

"Does it matter?" Sophie asked bored.

"Ugh! You're no help!" Natasha exclaimed walking away.

Sophie rolled her eyes she wasn't all big about Christmas but she decided to come with her sister while she picked out gifts. Then she saw Natasha scurry back with a pair of red Jimmy Choo in her hands.

"Jazmine would love these!" she said happily.

"Then get them!" Sophie yelled annoyed.

Natasha nodded then ran out the store; surprisingly the alarm didn't go off.

"You need to stop stealing." Sophie whispered to her as they walked away. Natasha shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. "Are we done yet?" Sophie asked.

"Nope you haven't bought anything yet for anyone and I'm not letting you leave without doing so." Natasha said looking at her sister.

Sophie let out a loud groan. "Fineee!" she yelled.

"Remember Huey, Jazmine, Cindy, Riley and Me." Natasha said before walking away.

Sophie rolled her eyes and walked away trying to think about what each person would want. Soon she bumped into Cindy.

"What up!" Cindy yelled.

"I'm going to die!" Sophie yelled.

"How?"

"I hate Christmas but I have to buy stuff because my annoying sister won't let me leave the store unless I do." Sophie said miserably.

Cindy chuckled. "It ain't dat hard Soph. Anyway I wanta chain so keep dat in mind." Cindy said.

"Where's Riley?" Sophie asked.

"Oh probably runnin from a cop dat nigga been doin dis 'Santa Stalker' thang fa do longest. I'm glad doe, give me a chance to buy him something anyway I gotta go got one ma person to buy a gift fa bye!" Cindy said waving and walking away.

Sophie sighed and looked around then she spotted a store that sold nothing but gold chains.

"What do you want the chain to say?" the man asked.

"C-Murph." Sophie replied.

"And the description on the back?" the man asked.

Sophie thought about it for a while she didn't want it to be cheesy and say something like "from your bestie Sophie!" then it hit her.

"Um put from ya gurl Sophie."

The man smirked then quickly went to work.

"_Ok Cindy's out the way now Jazmine. What would she want? Maybe an outfit to match those Jimmy choos. Yea, ok now Riley, um ooh my signed basketball shirt he likes basketball right? Now Natasha, an ass whopping from yours truly is what she deserves but seriously maybe a pair of shoes. Now Huey, damn it what would he want?"_ Sophie sat there lost in thoughts as the man made her the chain. Once he was done Sophie grabbed it and walked out the door.

"Hey Riley!" Sophie yelled as he ran past her.

"Can't talk now! Nigga's come at me!" Riley yelled shooting the cops following him.

"Wait you like basketball right?" Sophie yelled again.

Riley stopped running and straight faced Sophie. "Yous a dumb bitch." He said before running away again.

Sophie rolled her eyes. When she finally decided she got everyone something she went and found her sister. "Ok I bought stuff now can we go?" Sophie asked desperate.

"I don't know you tell me you have the car keys." Natasha said smirking.

Sophie felt her back pocket then her cheeks went red when she finally realized her sister was right. Natasha chuckled at her sister expression. Sophie thought over of what Riley said yes she was a VERY dumb bitch.

Author's Note: This chapter to me was whatever but I hope you liked it. Um next chapter definitely more drama I'm trying to put a little comedy in it but I don't know. Hopefully you'll like it R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Huey sat at the table alone, figures granddad would invite the whole neighborhood over for a Christmas party.

"Well hey there party pooper!" Natasha said cheerily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mhm." Huey said (which stood for hey) as he continued to read his book.

"Why aren't you hanging out with Jazmine?" she asked sitting down and taking a sip of her pop.

Huey looked over at Jazmine who was dancing and laughing at something Cindy said. "I'm not really the party type." He said.

"Oh yeah, well I gotta go back to the party!" She said standing up and dancing her way back to the crowd of people.

"Hey ya want somethin bitch?" Huey heard Cindy yell. He rolled his eyes figures she would be the one to start a fight.

"Don't you be cussin in my house!" granddad yelled.

"Oh hey there chimp, chimp." Ruckus said sitting across the table from Huey. "I see you tryin to educate yourself ain't no use the African American male is by far the dumbest type of animal ever."

"Ruckus get the hell away from me." Huey growled.

"Well lookie there the gorilla has come out don't make me call da white man. Oh praise the white man for what he has done! If only ya'll niglets…." He went on.

Huey looked up from his book and glared at Ruckus. He was tired of this one eyed fat ass nigga. He got up and started to walk away. When he was upstairs he walked into his room and saw two people making out. It wouldn't have been so weird if one of them wasn't Natasha.

"Huey close the god damn door!" Natasha yelled throwing a pillow at the door. Huey closed it just before the pillow could hit him. He shook his head and this time he walked into granddad room._"Finally some peace." _He thought as he started reading again. Then he heard voices outside. He slowly got up and walked over to the door ready to tell whoever it was to go the fuck away but then he noticed he recognized the voices.

"Come on baby stop playin games."

"I told you a million times I'm not interested so back the fuck up." He knew that voice it was Sophie.

"Bitch stop with the games." Huey knew that voice too it was the jock from Halloween.

"Didn't you already get your ass beat from messing with me? Do you really want to go down that road again?" Sophie asked in a warning tone.

"There is no way a fine girl like you would not want all this." He said.

"Oh you mean your centimeter of a dick or your measly muscles? I told you I'm not interested." She said trying to walk away.

"And I told you I wanted ya." He said pulling her back and groping her.

Huey had heard enough he stepped outside. "Huey." Sophie was so relieved she almost felt like crying. He didn't say anything just stepped up so he was face-to-face with the jock who was a few inchs taller than him.

"What you want? Oh let me guess you gonna try to hit me? Please nigga it took you a whole group and ya'll still didn't do good enough. You and yo punk ass brother should just leave and go back to whatever filthy place ya came from." The jock said teasing Huey.

Huey punched him in the face so hard he flew back. He then ran at him and kicked him so hard in the stomach he flew all the way back down the stairs. The jock sat there for a while then he got up and ran back up the stairs.

"I'm gonna make you pay." He ran at Huey who easily dodge him and punched him in his abdomen. The jock let out a slight scream but got back up. Huey was getting annoyed he quickly finished the jock with a punch in the face and a sideways kick so that he flew off the banister.

"Babe just call me when you see what ya messing." He grumbled limping out the door.

"Thanks Huey I'm sorry for bothering you." Sophie said looking embarrassed.

Huey raised one eyebrow. "You really need to stay out of trouble."

"Right because I control when some guy tries to grope me." She said sarcastically. "I hate that." Sophie mumbled.

"What?"

"It just seems like wherever I go some dumbass guy can make me feel like a slut." She said miserably.

Huey looked at her. It did seem like she always get groped but it was only so much he could do. Huey shrugged his shoulder and walked into the room.

"Huey granddad said stop throwin people over the banister." Riley said.

Huey rolled his eyes. "Tell granddad to stop inviting over dumbass people." He mumbled. Sophie giggled a little.

Suddenly Riley noticed Sophie. "What was ya'll doin?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing Huey was just saving my life, again." Sophie said smirking at Huey who returned the smirk.

Riley stared at them both before shaking his head. "Whatever nigga just don't be getting nothing on the walls." He said giving Huey and Sophie a look.

"He goes out with Jazmine." Sophie asked confused.

"Yea and I go out with Cindy." Riley said smirking.

Sophie crossed her arms. "Let's be honest Riley if you even tried to flirt with another girl both you and the girl would be dead. She wears the pants in this relationship."

"Actually she don't really where pants at all." Riley said winking and smirking before walking down the stairs.

Sophie made a disgusted face before turning back to Huey. "Well thanks anyways." She said walking away. Huey nodded his head and went back to the room.

Sophie walked downstairs bored and seriously ready to leave. She soon found herself in the basement which was completely empty then she saw something that made her blood go cold. There was Jazmine and there was Riley having a full make out session. _"What is going on where's Cindy?"_ she thought looking around. Then Jazmine head whipped around.

"Sophie?" she exclaimed.

"Um…." Was all she was able to get out.

"Wait let me explain!" Jazmine begged running to her.

Then Sophie was back and she was past pissed. "Explain what how your tongue was halfway down his throat? Riley how the fuck are you gonna do this after you basically just told me to fuck Huey? What you thought since you were going behind his back with his girlfriend he would do the same?"

"Wait what?" Jazmine asked looking at Riley who shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys are disgusting!" Sophie yelled with disgust.

"SOPHIE LISTEN!" Jazmine yelled. "Look it wasn't supposed to happen it was an accident."

_Flashback…._

"Jazzy help me find dis necklace fa C-Murph." Riley said.

"Where is it?" Jazmine asked.

"I don't know somewhere in the basement." Riley said walking down the stairs.

"Oooo she's gonna love it!" Jazmine said excitedly.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Sound like a girl."

"But I am a girl." Jazmine said confused.

"So is C-Murph but she don't go around yellin bout nothin." He said.

"Oh ok, I mean Iight, fuck dis bitches, Jazzy in the building!" Jazmine trying her best to not sound like herself.

Riley rolled his eyes but chuckled at her little attempt. The two walked down the stairs and quickly went to search. Then Jazmine slipped and fell.

"OW!" she yelled.

"Aye you iight?" Riley asked trying to help her stand up.

"Yea I'm fi-" But her sentence was cut short because she tripped over something and her lips fell right on top of Riley's. For a minute they both just stood there looking surprised. Then they started to get into it until they were making out.

"_What am I doing this is RILEY!"_ Jazmine thought.

"_Why the fuck am I kissing JAZMIINE?"_ Riley thought.

_End of Flashback….._

"But you guys still made out!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Please just don't say anything to Huey, PLEASE!" Jazmine begged during this whole time Riley sat there quietly.

"C-Murph gonna kill me." He mumbled looking down at the necklace he had now found. It was a very beautiful diamond necklace Sophie face softened.

"Fine I won't tell but you guys have to.' She said.

"WHAT?!" Jazmine screeched.

"She right. Thanks fa bein cool bout dis." Riley said he sounded actually sincere.

"Yea, yea, yea." Sophie said rolling her eyes.

The two walked upstairs in silence while Sophie sat down in a chair. She tried her hardest to read but every time she did she'd remember Riley and Jazmine. Sophie let out a big sigh and thought about how the hell she gotten in this situation.

Author's Note: Drama, Drama, Drama I think my next chapter will be about fun! So yea I guess they're going partying. Anyways for the whole RxJ moment I just thought it would add more drama. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

"Party! Party! Party!" Cindy chanted.

"We're not going to a party." Huey grumbled from the couch.

"Oh please!" Jazmine begged.

"No." Huey said.

Everyone looked around. They couldn't care less if Huey came or not (it's not like he would actually be doing anything) but they needed him to drive. "I got this." Cindy mouthed to the other.

She walked over to Huey and pulled his head back so he was looking at her. "Huey get da hell up otta dat chair we goin to a party!" she said.

Huey pushed her off of him. "Yes you are, go ahead and try and find a ride because I'm not going!" he yelled.

They all stared at each other again waiting for someone else to stand up and do something. This time Riley stepped up.

"Nigga give me da motha fuckin car keys!" Riley yelled.

"Unless you want granddad to have your ass I suggest not." Huey said he seemed amused by their effort.

"Ain't nobody scared of granddad!" Riley said but he walked away back to the others.

Cindy placed a kiss on him for the effort and Sophie couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach about the whole thing. I mean just yesterday Jazmine lips were there. Next Natasha stepped up.

"Huey stop being a annoying prick and give us the car keys or drive us there." She threatened.

"Or what?" Huey asked smirking.

Natasha rolled her eyes and slowly made her way back to the others. They all looked at Jazmine and silently forced her to reason with him.

"Hueyy." Jazmine said walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

"Jazmine get off your heavy." Huey said uncomfortable.

"I would but unless I'm getting up for you to take me to a party I'm not getting up at all." What she said was her idea of a threat but she said it so sultry Huey considered just saying no just so she could stay there.

"No Jazmine and get off." He said standing up as she fell off.

"Fuck you Huey take me to a party!" she whined.

"NO!" Huey yelled back.

Jazmine let out a short whine before marching over to the rest of the guys she seemed upset. Sophie rolled her eyes, what she wanted to go so she could shove her throat down someone else throat? Then she noticed all eyes on her. She let out a big sigh before walking over to Huey.

"Can you take us to a party?"

"No."

"Can you take us to a party?"

"No."

"Huey…"

"No."

"But"

"No."

"Can I have a hug?"

"What?" it was such an out of nowhere question Huey actually forgot to say no.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked again.

"I don't do hugs." He said.

Sophie pulled him out of his seat and pulled him into a hug. Huey sat there uncomfortable as he felt her chest next to his. It did feel sorta good though. He looked over at Jazmine who was really mad. _"Who the hell does she think she is? Just because she caught me kissing Riley she gets to be all over my Huey?"_ Jazmine thought. Then Huey felt a hand on his butt.

"Whoa." He said pushing her away.

Sophie let out a laugh as she showed Huey that she had the keys. "Either you drive us or you deal with Mr. Freeman later for letting us take the car without his permission." Sophie said in a challenging way.

Huey sat there weighing his options. "Eh I'll risk it." He said turning around.

"Huey get the fuck over here and drive us to the club!" Jazmine yelled.

Huey raised one eyebrow and stared at all of them, maybe if he did they would leave him alone. "Fine." He said grabbing the keys and walking to the car.

"Yes!" everyone exclaimed.

"Shot gun!" Sophie yelled running to the car.

"Naw bitch I got shot gun!" Riley yelled chasing after her.

"Reezy you funny I got shot gun!" Cindy said chasing after him. Natasha and Jazmine shrugged their shoulders and walked over to the car.

Soon they got to the club and everybody pilled out of the car except Huey and Sophie.

"I'm going to stay on in the car." Huey grumbled.

"No come on Huey!" Jazmine begged.

"But-"

"Huey your coming in, Sophie could you please park the car?" Jazmine begged. Sophie rolled her eyes but agreed. "Thank you so much you're a good friend." Jazmine said smiling.

"I don't feel like one." Sophie whispered so low only Huey heard as she glanced at him. He gave her a questioning look before being dragged out the car.

The music was blaring inside. Cindy grabbed Riley's arm as she dragged him to the dance floor. "Woo!" Cindy yelled as she grinded up against Riley. Natasha was close dancing with some random guy.

"Come on Huey let's dance!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"I don't dance." Huey said.

"You know what you're no fun!" Jazmine whined.

"Then go dance with Cindy or Natasha I told you a million times I didn't want to come and you made me so if I'm ruining your night I don't give a fuck because you ruined mine!" Huey snapped at her.

For minute Jazmine just sat there looking very hurt then she got angry. "Fine I'm going to have fun you sit here and see if I care!" Jazmine said walking over to the dance floor. Huey rolled his eyes as she walked away. Then Sophie walked inside and spotted Huey.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked.

"I just got into a fight with my girlfriend and I was forced to come to some dumb night club." He said angrily.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Well sorry truth is I didn't want to come to begin with but oh well we're here so stop acting like a bitch!" Sophie snapped. Huey ignored her and Sophie changed her attention to the guys on the dance floor.

"_You have got to be kidding me."_ She thought as she saw Jazmine dancing with another guy she looked over at Huey who was staring at them too glaring. "I think you better get out there." Sophie said.

"Please Jazmine wouldn't cheat on me." Huey scoffed.

"_Anymore."_ Sophie added silently in her head. "Well that sure doesn't look like she won't."

I guess that really got to him because Huey stood up and walked over to the dance floor. Where surprisingly something was going down.

"Yea ya whore." The guy said as Jazmine grinded against him.

"What?" Jazmine asked pushing him away.

"Aw come on I saw you walk in with some other guy now you're all over me?" the guy teased.

"That doesn't mean I'm a whore!" Jazmine yelled.

"Hey what da hell is goin on?" Cindy asked breaking away from Riley.

"You want me too baby?" the man asked.

"Nigga please." Cindy said flicking him off.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

Cindy turned around and punched the guy in the face. Then out of nowhere Riley punched him then Huey came and punched him. "FIGHT!" someone yelled (later found out it was Natasha). The whole club went wild and punched anyone in arm length. Everyone was punching and swearing that no one knew who they were hitting. The police showed up in no time.

"Alright everyone get down!" the police yelled firing the gun.

They crawled their way out until they were all safely in the car. "I knew this was a bad idea!" Huey yelled.

"Whatchu mean dis was fun!" Riley exclaimed.

"It wouldn't have happened if you would have never been all over another guy." Huey said glaring at Jazmine.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Natasha screamed frantically as the car swerved.

"Shut up bitch dis feel like a high speed chase where da po po's at?" Riley asked snickering as Natasha punched him in the arm. "Aw bitch!" he yelled.

"Oh please if you wouldn't have been acting like such a dick I wouldn't have had to!" Jazmine yelled back.

"Oh don't try to make excuses Jazmine he was right you're a whore!" Huey yelled as he turned the corner the car nearly tipping over.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die." Natasha said quietly weeping.

"Weoo, weoo, weoo!" Riley yelled trying to sound like a siren.

"Reezy stop!" Cindy yelled looking over at her scared friend.

"A whore? Did you just call me a whore?!" Jazmine screeched hitting Huey as the car swerved again.

"ENOUGH! Look Jazmine you were acting like a whore and Huey was acting like a dick we get it now can finish this when you're not driving?" Sophie yelled.

Everyone went silent. "He called me a bitch." Cindy mumbled.

"Ima find em and he gonna get dis ass whoppin." Riley said.

Cindy smiled then gave Riley another kiss until it turned into a make out session. "Eeew get a room!" Natasha said. The two couples smirked. "Oh we will." Cindy mumbled still looking at Riley. "Gross." Natasha mumbled.

"Now apologize please." Sophie said looking at Huey and Jazmine. They looked away from each other being stubborn. "NOW!" Sophie yelled.

"I-I'm sorry Huey." Jazmine said at last.

Huey let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Jazmine." He mumbled.

Everyone was silent again. "Never again are you going to drive and fight with Jazmine." Natasha said finally. Everyone walked inside the house.

"Where the hell have ya'll been?" Granddad asked angrily.

"Out." Huey mumbled walking past him.

"Well ya'll beta not have messed up my car!" he yelled after him.

"Huey you still gotta take them home." Riley said flopping on the couch.

"Nope it's too late they just gonna have to stay here." Granddad said.

"But tomorrows Christmas." Jazmine said yawning.

"All of ya'll presents ova hurr member ya'll brought dem at the Christmas party?" Riley asked sleepily.

"Oh yea." Natasha said lying down on the floor.

"I don't know why." Huey said resting down on the arm chair as Jazmine came and snuggled next to him.

"So we could celebrate Christmas here dummy..." Sophie said her voice trailing off.

Before long everyone was sound asleep and the only sound was the sound of Riley snoring. "Why da hell is everyone so tired?" Cindy asked confused.

Author's Note: Ok so a little Drama but hey what are my chapters without some? Poor Cindy up all alone after a night like that . Christmas tomorrow hope you enjoy R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I don't want no gift wrappin on the ground." Granddad warned before walking away.

"Ooooh presents!" Jazmine exclaimed excitedly. All of them, except Huey (of course), ripped all the wrapping off their gifts. They were all happy after they opened their gifts and said thanks to everyone. Then they all turned to Huey who was just sitting there reading his newspaper.

"What?" he asked noticing everyone was staring.

"First off nigga where da hell is my present you was suppose ta get me. Second open yo presents!" Riley yelled at his older brother.

Huey looked down at the presents at his feet. "I'll open them when I do." He said turning back to his newspaper.

"Fine then I guess we will." Jazmine said grabbing his gifts.

"No way." Natasha said stopping her. "You're breaking Christmas law."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "What are Christmas laws, dare I ask?"

"You can't open anyone else present you, have to kiss under a mistletoe-"

"That's not even real." Sophie said.

"You can believe the government is trying to kill us and I can believe in Christmas laws." Natasha said.

Sophie rolled her eyes again. "Those are nowhere near the same." Natasha just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Huey just open them before she starts with another round of Christmas laws." Sophie begged.

"Whoa is that true?" Jazmine asked she was the only one listening to Natasha.

"Nope." Huey said he was being very stubborn lately.

"Ok Huey I've been informed I can't open your gifts so could you please open them?" Jazmine begged.

Huey rolled his eyes but started to open his gifts. Here's what he got: A chain-Cindy, A shaver-Riley (and a joke that he needs to shave his head), Iphone-Jazmine, and a turtleneck sweater-Natasha (he actually liked those) and then a bunch of other stuff.

"Where yo gift at?" Cindy asked turning to Sophie. Sophie turned around and threw her gift a Huey. He eyed her suspiciously and opened the gift here's what it was: A signed (by Obama himself) book that was named The Biography of Barack Obama.

"You know when we first met and well you said you wanted this book so I got a copy and got it signed." Sophie said smiling sweetly.

Even Huey had to admit it was a pretty good gift. "Thanks." He said to everyone.

"Iight I'm bored now let's play a game." Cindy said.

"What game?" Jazmine asked climbing onto Huey's lap.

"Truth or Dare?" Natasha offered.

"Yea, Yea we gonna play dat." Riley said snickering. "Me first." He rolled the bottle that he got out of the kitchen it landed on Natasha.

"Iight truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare!" Natasha said excitedly.

"I dare you ta um ooh knock on Tom door naked and when he answer run away." Riley said smirking.

Everyone stared at him either amazed or disgusted. "There's no way I'm doing that."

"Why not?" Riley challenged.

"It's disgusting at least can I have on a bra and panties?" she begged.

"Iight but dats it." Riley said.

Natasha nodded and threw off her dress from yesterday. "Be right back!" she said giggling. She quickly ran to the Dubious door and knocked on it.

"My daddy's going to have a heart attack!" Jazmine said laughing.

However to her surprise neither Tom nor Sarah answered the door but some 9 year old kid.

"What the?" he asked.

Natasha blushed so hard her whole face went red as she ran back to the Freeman's house. When she got in everyone was on the floor laughing even Huey was smiling slightly. "Not funny!" she yelled as she slipped back on her dress.

"I forgot my cousin was visiting!" Jazmine said doubling over in laughter.

"Iight my turn!" Cindy said spinning the bottle. It landed on Sophie. "Iight Soph truth or dare?"

"Um truth."

"Pussy" Riley coughed.

"Totally." Natasha coughed back Sophie ignored them.

"Iight when you first came here who did you like?" Cindy asked.

"No one." She answered uneasily.

"Liar." Riley coughed again. "Shut Up!" Sophie said kicking him.

"Huey your turn." Natasha said sliding the bottle over to him.

He shrugged his shoulders and spun it. It landed on Jazmine. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth and Reezy if you say pussy I'm going to beat your ass." Jazmine warned.

"Pussy." Riley said. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Is there a secret you're keeping from me?" Huey asked.

Jazmine eyes shot over to Sophie who gave her an innocent look. "Um no?" she said looking back at Huey but it came out as a question.

"Liar." Natasha coughed as Sophie kicked her, but it didn't take Natasha "cough" to know that something was going on.

"You're lying Jazmine." Huey said staring her deeply in her eyes.

"No I'm not!" she said. Huey looked at her so intense she had to pull her eyes away she looked at Sophie again who looked uncomfortable.

"Yes you are! Either you tell me or I'll ask Sophie because I know she knows too!" he yelled angrily glancing over at Sophie.

"Huey…" Jazmine begged.

"Tell me now!" he yelled.

Everyone stared at them in amazement except for Riley and Sophie who looked very worried. "Jazmine just tell em." Riley said finally.

Huey gave him a questioning look. "Tell me what?" he said looking back at Jazmine.

"I-I-I…" she began crying.

"You did what? Jazmine tell me!" Huey yelled more concerned than angry.

"I KISSED RILEY!" she said tears now flowing out in buckets.

Everyone stared shocked by what she just said. Huey was in such shock he didn't know what to do. Cindy sat there getting angrier and angrier as Natasha held her down (she knew what Cindy was capable of). Jazmine started to cry more and more as Riley stood up awkwardly.

"What?" Huey finally got out.

"I-I kissed Riley! It was by accident and then Sophie caught us and I told her not to tell and I'm SOOO SORRY!" she yelled crying harder.

WHAM! It took everyone by surprise as Cindy broke out of Natasha's grasp and punched Jazmine in the face. "How da fuck ya gonna do dis to me! You're supposed to be mah numba one bitch and you kissin my boyfriend behind mah back?!" Cindy yelled as Natasha started to pull her away.

"Cindy I'm sorry!" Jazmine cried. "Huey please believe me it was not suppose to happen!" she said turning around to face Huey again.

Huey pulled away from Jazmine and walked over to Riley. "Did you kiss her back?" Huey growled.

"Befa you start tryin ta bet someone ass listen ta ya girlfriend." Riley said.

"Did you or did you not?" Huey yelled.

Cindy stopped cussing at Jazmine and stared at him. _"Please for the love of god say no." _she silently begged. Riley stared uneasily at his older brother and Cindy before shaking his head yes. Riley let out a scream as Huey kicked him so hard in the face his nose cracked.

"Aw nigga I think you broke it!" Riley said reaching for his nose. "You beta have eyes in da back of yo head." Riley said standing up. But before he could advance at Huey Cindy smacked him across the face.

"Reezy ya gotta be fuckin kidding me my best friend?! You fuckin kissed my best friend?!" she yelled punching him in the chest. Natasha came and grabbed her again as Sophie gave her a look.

"What she's slippery." Natasha said to her defense.

Then Riley and Huey started fighting both falling to the floor at the attempt to get the upper hand. Cindy pushed past Natasha and went to Jazmine as she tried to cover up but Cindy easily delivered a punch to her right eye.

"Oww!" Jazmine cried.

"What the hell is goin on? I leave fa two minutes and ya'll can't shut the fuck up?" granddad asked angrily as he was forced to be woken out of his sleep.

"Huey bein a gay ass hater faggot boy!" Riley yelled as they pulled apart.

"Huey stop bein gay!" granddad said looking at Huey.

"He kissed my girlfriend!" Huey yelled defensively.

Granddad looked at each boy slowly before shaking his head. "Mhm I am not getting in this. Shouldn't stuck with the weed with all this drama." Granddad mumbled as he walked away. As soon as he was gone they started fighting again.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Sophie screamed so loud everyone had to cover up their ears. "Ok Jazmine and Riley kissed can they explain?"

"Fine I would really love ta know what is goin on." Cindy mumble sitting on the couch next to Huey.

Jazmine almost cried with relief. She then went in the story about how it happened, Riley breaking in every now and again to say a thing or two. Everyone sat silent as she finished her story. "Huey I'm just soo sorry that I did it and that I didn't tell you earlier I'm so sorry." She said crying all over again.

Huey sat there staring at her angrily her story didn't change shit or make it better. "You knew?" he asked directing his attention (and anger) to Sophie.

Sophie faced changed from annoyed to hurt. How could she have lied to him this whole time? She was as bad as Riley and Jazmine. "Yes." She admitted. Natasha let out a gasp but only because her sister never told her.

Huey looked at her hurt, then anger filled every vein in his body. "How are ya'll gonna do dis shit ta us?" Cindy asked. Everyone was quiet. "You know what? Fuck it I'm done witchu Reezy we ova." She said walking out the door.

"C-Murph..."

"I SAID WE THREW!" Cindy yelled.

Riley let out a small scream and threw his basketball at the wall which flew back and hit him in the face. Huey got up and walked out the room and upstairs without looking at anyone before long they heard a loud slam of a door.

"Huey!" Jazmine begged chasing after him.

"No don't." Sophie said grabbing her arm.

Jazmine looked at her angrily. "Who the fuck is you? Huey needs to know I love him you're not stopping me! And don't act so innocent you're in the wrong just like me and Riley!" she yelled trying to yank her arm away.

Sophie glared hard at Jazmine. "I know I'm not innocent at least I can admit and not make it seem like what I did was an 'accident'. Huey doesn't need you begging for forgiveness right now he needs to be alone. I know for a fact that it was hard for him to even let you in so he could love you and now you do this? Just leave him the fuck alone!" Sophie growled daring Jazmine to move.

Jazmine let out a sigh then went limp under Sophie's grasp. "Fine but tell him I'll be back and I love him and I'm just soo sorry." Jazmine said before walking out the door.

Sophie nodded then turned to Riley. "You on the other hand might want to go after Cindy."

Riley nodded then got up and walked over to the door before he left he turned to Sophie. "I'm sury we dragged ya inta dis but it wasn't suppose ta happen. When ya speak ta Huey tell him I'm sury and dat I deserved ta get my ass whopped fa dis." He said closing the door behind him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Natasha asked once they were alone.

"Tasha don't start." Sophie said sorta begged.

"Naw, naw, naw everyone has drama lets have drama. I'm your sister and you didn't tell me? Fuck this, see how close we are." Natasha said angrily walking out the door.

Sophie looked over at the Christmas tree and thought about how good things were before. _"If only they hadn't kissed, If only I hadn't lied, If only, If only, If only"_ Sophie thought. She looked over at the Christmas tree and wonder how the hell anyone had a merry Christmas and why couldn't hers be.

Author's Note: I thought about how the secret could come out and finally thought about this so yea hoped you liked it. What's Christmas without a little drama anyways? If you want them to get back together R&R, if you want to speak your mind R&R, don't want them to R&R. In the end I think you should just R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Huey POV:

I was pissed I was past pissed. My girlfriend cheated on me with my brother? Were they fucking kidding me? I knew I shouldn't have dated her. And now she begs for my forgiveness she's a dumbass bitch if she thinks I'll forgive her. I didn't know what to do so I put my headphones in and grabbed the book I had just got. But eventually I couldn't even read that remembering who bought it. I threw the book across the room. Me and Sophie were suppose to be friends but she lied to me. I turned my music up louder trying to drown out my thoughts I didn't even notice that Sophie had slipped inside.

"Huey." She said nervously.

I ignored her. "Huey." She said more impatiently.

I turned over on my side hoping she'd understand. "Huey!" she yelled ripping off my headphones.

"Get the fuck outta here." I growled.

"Not until you talk to me. What I did was wrong I know but come be honest if the tables were turned would you do it differently? I told them they would have to tell you and they said ok so I let it go I'm sorry." She said her voice was quavering was she about to cry?

"You should have told me." I said still mad but softening a bit.

"I know, I know and I feel terrible. But listen Huey Jazmine loves you and Riley's your brother. What they did was fucked up but they never meant to." Sophie said.

"I don't care. I'm never forgiving them." I said stubbornly.

Sophie sighed and sat over on the bed next to me. "I know it was hard for you to even go out with her so this must be very difficult but please think it over she would kill herself over you."

"I'll plan the funeral." I said sarcastically.

She giggled softly and her eyes fluttered as she yawned. "You tired?" I asked.

"I'm tired of you pretending not to care about Jazmine. Just call or text her." She begged again.

"You can leave if you're trying to make me forgive her. It's not happening." I said standing up getting annoyed.

"If you can forgive me you can forgive her. What she did was stupid but also an _accident_." She persisted scooting closer to me.

"Yea sure." I mumbled rolling my eyes this was getting tiring. "Tomorrow we're doing a protest, be over around 4." I said trying to change the subject.

"Ok I got a protest we can work on." She said.

"Oh yea what?" I asked smirking.

"I want to protest about how Huey's acting like a dick and needs to just forgive Jazmine." She said crossing her arms.

I rolled my eyes. "I said drop it." I grumbled angrily.

"Finee." She groaned.

"Good now see you tomorrow." I said grabbing my headphones and laying back down on my bed. She rolled her eyes but eventually got up and walked out the door. What she said was cutting deep but I would never show it. She was right what happened was fucked up and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive them again.

Riley's POV:

The only thang on my mind was getting C-Murph back. I had really fucked up and Cindy wasn't no normal hoe she was my girlfriend and I needed her back.

"C-Murph listen!" I yelled.

"Nigga I don't want ta hear it you cheated on me wit Jazzy case closed its over." She said turning away.

I did the first thang dat went through my mind. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in fa a kiss. As I pulled away she slapped me. I winced, damn I felt dat one.

"Nigga don't play wit me." She growled but I saw da glint in her eyes.

"C-Murph I-I love you iight and what I did was stupid and I deserve ta get mah ass beat."

"No kiddin." She scoffed.

I rolled my eyes then looked at her nervously. "What?" she asked.

"I just said I love ya and you ain't got nothing to say ta dat?" I asked.

I saw a small play across her lips. "You a dumbass if ya think I don't love ya but you're a bigger dumbass fa what ya did." She said crossin her arms.

I shook my head. "C-Murph I would kill a hundred nigga fa you and what happened was an accident I promise." I said fallin ta mah knees. Wow I sounded like a bitch but I would do anything fa Cindy.

"Reezy get up." She said pullin me up. "Look I love you, I love you so fucking much and what you did hurt Reezy it hutrt how do you expect me to forgive you?" she asked I could see she was startin ta tear up.

"Please Cindy, I can't live without ya I need ya please just fagive mah." I said I was startin ta get desperate. I looked into her eyes and saw the hurt. My eyes traveled down ta her lips, those beautiful lips that no one, espicially jazmine could top. Then they curled up into a smirk. I looked back up and saw da amusemet in her eyes.

"Really? You think of dat now Reezy?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and gave her a sexy smirk. "Ok Reezy I forgav ya. At first I was considering beatin the shit outta ya but what ya just said made mah realize how much ya love me and I love ya too." She started blushing and I smiled. I pulled her in fa anotha kiss and dis one was better than all otha's (way better than Jazzy's).

"I bet Jazmine didn't kiss you like this." Cindy said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and gave her anotha kiss. "Jazzy not important right now just you." I said.

"I know but ain'tchu worried bout her? I mean yea I forgave you but Huey was pissed I don't know if he gonna forgive her." She said nervously.

"Look what happened was pretty bad and I know Huey gonna act like his normal gay bitch self so I don't know."

"Yea, Reezy we need ta fix this." Cindy said.

"Aw naw see I knew ya was gonna hold dis shit ova mah head!" I said pulling away.

"Please Reezy fa me?" she begged sweetly I knew I couldn't say no.

"Fine, ima do what I can but if he don't fagive ha oh fuckin well." I said walking back home. "Ya comin?" I asked turning around.

"Naw I gotta get home, bye Reezy." She said blowing me a kiss.

I smirked but when she turned around I started to frown. How da hell was I suppose ta fix dis shit? I looked around and saw da man from da club walkin past.

"Aye it's you!" I said pointing at him. He gave me a worried look then started to run away. "Naw, naw don't run nigga I see you!" I yelled chasing after him happy ta get mah mind away from the whole Jazzy and Huey situation.

Natasha's POV:

"_How the fuck is she not going to tell me?"_ I thought to myself. I was pissed me and Sophie were close and she didn't tell me this? This was HUGE! Maybe I didn't have a reason to be angry but I thought sisters were supposed to be tight and she pulled this shit on me. I was so mad I didn't even notice where I was walking. I looked up and saw I was at some liquor store. _"Mines well." _I thought as I walked inside.

"What would you like?" the bartender asked.

"Vodka straight up." I replied.

"Bad day?" he asked pouring the drink.

"You could say that again." I said looking over to him. He was pretty good looking and he looked surprisingly young to be working at a bar. "Aren't you a little too young to be working here?" I asked.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" he asked I felt my face flush. "Don't worry I won't tell if you won't." he said smirking.

I laughed. "I'm Natasha." I said reaching over the counter to shake his hand (firm grip).

"I'm Daniel." He said shaking the blond hair from over his eyes. "So what's your story?" he asked sitting the drink down before pouring him one and sitting next to me.

"Um best friends cheating on my other best friends, my sister knew and didn't tell me, everyone's pissed at everyone." I said chugging the drink down. "Woo!" I yelled after I was done.

"Ouch." He said smiling before chugging his drink down. "Woo!" he yelled too after he was done.

I giggled. "What's your story?" I asked.

"Needed more money, moms a bitch and said I had to earn it, got a job at my aunt's bar." He said.

I nodded. "What the hell is wrong with people these days?" I asked confused.

"No idea but at least one good thing came of all these messed up people." He said standing up.

"Oh yea what?" I asked.

"All the 'sane' people are forced to come here and if their lucky they might meet someone they find very attractive and would want to know better.' He said smiling at me.

I felt myself blush for the second time and I silently cursed myself for doing it. "Do you think you're lucky?' I teased.

"Yea I do." He said looking deeply in my eyes. "I mean look at all these drinks!" he teased gesturing to all the drinks.

"Oh ha, ha." I said sticking out my tongue.

He laughed. "No seriously just meeting you for 5 minutes and I consider myself lucky. Anyways how old are you?" he asked looking me up and down.

"I am 16 and you?" I asked looking him up and down.

His cheeks flustered with color by the way I was staring at him (it was cute). "I'm 16 too." He said smiling.

I giggled. "Do you go to the high school?" I asked.

"Nope, want to though I'm thinking of transferring." He said.

"Oh yea why?" I asked.

"I just met a beautiful lady who says she goes to that high school." He said smirking.

"Really?" I asked. "I think she's happy to hear that." I said smirking.

"Oh you know her? She just left." He teased again.

I rolled my eyes. "You're just full of jokes aren't you?" I asked.

"Yep comes with the territory but seriously I would love to meet up with you someday."

"Sure!" I said excitedly (maybe too over excited).

"Cool see you um, soon I guess." He said as I got up and left. I sat outside for a while smiling against the building. He was right messed up people did help things sometimes without Riley, Jazmine, and Sophie I would have never came here. I mentally reminded myself to thank them later for fucking things up.

Jazmine's POV:

I should've known I couldn't keep it a secret for long someway he was going to find out. I just thought if I never told him the situation would die down and everyone would forget, it was stupid of me to think of. I had ran home and locked myself in my room refusing to see anyone unless it was Huey himself. I replayed every detail that had happened, the hurt look on his face then how it was completely masked with anger, anger towards _me_. And how Sophie came to his defense like she was his body guard. I swear if she tried to steal him from me I would probably die, I loved him sooo much. I knew school would be awful but maybe I could get him to talk to me there. It was something small but I held on to it. No matter how long it took I was getting Huey back. What I did was stupid and frankly disgusting but it was an accident even if no one believed me. I loved Huey and if he loved me as much as I thought he did we might be able to work this out. I sighed; maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.

Author's Note: Long chapter but I guess everyone is pissed. I hope things clear up and they all get along again. Um I tried to explain from Jazmine point of view so she didnt seem like a slut but to me she still sorta does anyways these are Life's Complications so read more and R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Months went by and it seemed like nothing had changed. School was the most awkward. Although Cindy forgave Riley she was still a little on the edge, Natasha wouldn't say a word to Sophie (who didn't really seem to care) nor Cindy, Riley and Jazmine acted weird whenever they were even 10 feet from each other, whenever Cindy saw Jazmine she would cuss out anyone near her, Natasha refused to talk to Riley or Jazmine for also not telling her, and Huey couldn't even look at Riley or Jazmine and barely talked to Sophie. The only ones who spoke to each other (and only to say hi, hey, or hello) were Cindy, Huey and Natasha.

"Ok could you please just talk to me?" Jazmine begged Cindy as they walked into their next class.

"Bitch why the fuck are ya takin so long ta sit the fuck down?" Cindy yelled pushing a girl out of her way.

"Cindy stop taking it out on other people!" Jazmine said helping the girl stand up.

"Fine you want me to take it out on you? Here you go, you kissed mah motha fuckin boyfriend than lied bout it for days ta come and when I finally find out ya want to say it was an 'accident' bitch please." Cindy said angrily.

Jazmine winced at every word Cindy said to her. "It was an accident ok? I fell on his lips and I'm just a girl ok? You're telling me if you fell on Huey lips you wouldn't kiss him back?" Jazmine asked suddenly annoyed.

"Fa show I would kiss him back but I wouldn't lie bout it!" Cindy yelled throwing her arms up in frustration.

"I'm sorry but I knew you wouldn't listen to a thing I was saying and I was right! I also knew you would beat the shit out of me." Jazmine said touching her black eye.

Cindy smirked at that and looked at Jazmine over and over. "Jazzy ya suppose to be mah numba one bitch an ya lied ta me, what did ya expect?" Cindy asked her voice softening.

"And for the millionth time I'M SORRY! Just can you please forgive me?" Jazmine begged.

"_Wow two people begging fa mah forgiveness sweet."_ Cindy thought smirking. _"Focus Cindy she kissed your boyfriend."_ "No Jazmine I can neva fagiv ya" Cindy said crossing her arms and walking away.

"But you forgave Riley!" Jazmine pointed out angrily.

"Cuz I know Reezy luv mah I thought I could trust ya but look where it got me." Cindy said glaring at her.

"Please Cindy, please." Jazmine begged crying a little.

Cindy looked her up and down before rolling her eyes. "Iight Jazzy I'll forgive ya but if ya eva and I mean eva pull dis shit again I will snap ya ass in two and not just fa me but fa Huey too, ya really hurt him." Cindy said.

Jazmine smiled a little before wrapping her arms around Cindy. "I promise it will never happen again I give you permission to beat my ass if I do I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I love you Cindy no homo." Jazmine said her voice quavering a little.

Cindy chuckled before hugging her back too. "Iight lets not act like lil bitches." Cindy said walking over to her seat.

"Do you think Huey will ever forgive me?" Jazmine whispered once class started.

"Fa show but it may take a while ya know how he is. Give it some time Jazzy." Cindy whispered back trying to reassure her. Jazmine nodded her head before turning her attention back to the teacher.

"_I really hope your right."_ Jazmine thought.

_Meanwhile….._

"Huey stop bein gay just listen." Riley said to his brother.

"Riley leave me alone." Huey said walking away.

"Nigga look I'm not bout to act like a bitch ta ya ok I already did dat fa Cindy. I said I was sury which isn't somethin I normally say so could ya forgive me?" Riley asked pulling Huey back.

"Riley frankly I couldn't give a fuck about what you're saying you kissed my girlfriend our 'brotherly bond' is over." Huey said pushing him away.

"Yous a bitch. When I finally try ta be nice and say sury you have a bitch fit? Fuck you." Riley said angrily.

Huey turned around and threw down his backpack. "Oh what nigga ya tryin ta fight?" Riley said squaring up.

Huey ran over and punched Riley in the stomach as he punched him in the face. They started a full on fight slamming into lockers, throwing stuff, the hallway had become a war zone. Soon teachers were called as they pulled the two boys away. They sat in the office waiting for granddad.

"Huey ya need ta forgive har." Riley said turning to his brother.

"She cheated on me I'm never forgiving her." Huey said crossing his arms. It seemed like all the tension between them melted away when they were fighting.

"Huey she wasn't kiddin when she said it was a accident. Ita be like C-Murph kissin you, which if she do nigga I kill ya, and you not kissin ha back."Riley said.

Huey shook his head in disgust as he thought about him and Cindy kissing. "I have self control; if Cindy kissed me I wouldn't sit there and kiss her back." Huey said.

Riley rolled his eyes. "Well sury we all can't have self control like HUEY FREEMAN!" Riley announced.

Huey rolled his eyes just when granddad walked in. "What the hell happened here?" granddad asked looking at Riley's busted lip.

"Whatchu mean?" Riley asked frantically standing up and looking in the mirror. "Aw naw nigga ya busted mah lip how ima kiss Cindy now?" Riley asked angrily.

Huey ignored him. "Before I go in there what was this about?" granddad asked but he said it in a way like he didn't really care then Huey noticed a kids mom there, he rolled his eyes again.

"Nothin granddad me and Huey was just playin and da teachers thought we was fureal." Riley lied with a straight face Huey stared at him surprised.

"Ya'll kids just tryin to kill me why, why me?" granddad asked looking up desperate.

"_I say the same thing every day."_ Huey thought. Somehow his mind went to Jazmine. _"Maybe I should forgive her, no she cheated on me I'm never forgiving her." _

Soon the meeting was over and the boys were suspended for 3 days. "Yes no school bye niggas!" Riley yelled as they walked out the school.

"Boy hush up." Granddad said smacking Riley in the back of his head.

"Reezy where ya goin?" Cindy asked confused.

"I got suspended cuz deez teachers gay but its iight see ya at mah home later." Riley said trying to kiss her.

"Aw naw nigga ya lip." Cindy said pushing him away.

'Damn it Huey ima kill ya." Riley said running out the building.

"Huey I'm going to miss you." Jazmine said hopeful as Huey slammed his locker.

Huey glanced at her before shaking his head and walking away. She looked at him nervous. "Bye Huey." She said waving sadly.

"Where are they going?" Natasha asked Cindy.

"There suspended." Jazmine answered for her.

"I'm sorry let me rephrase, _Cindy_ where are they going?" Natasha asked rolling her eyes at Jazmine and turning to Cindy. Cindy did an awkward smile.

"Oh my gosh Tasha you don't even have a reason to be mad at me!" Jazmine said whirling her around.

Natasha pushed her away. "You didn't tell me but you say we're best friends? Best friends don't do shit like this I don't even know why C-Murph forgave you." Natasha said.

Jazmine let out a sigh. "It's complicated ok? I couldn't even tell Huey, my boyfriend-"

"Ex." Natasha broke in.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Ok ex boyfriend, I couldn't even tell him how was I supposed to tell you?" Jazmine asked.

Natasha thought it over. "Ok so that's a pretty good excuse. It's just what you did was so messed up and I just, I don't know, everyone was mad at everyone and it really pissed me off.' Natasha said.

Jazmine nodded. "I just want everyone to be friends again." Jazmine admitted sadly.

"Well maybe it won't be so hard I mean it doesn't take a genius to know that Huey still loves you, you just need to apologize, and I mean really apologize." Natasha said crossing her arms.

"He won't even talk to me." Jazmine said sadly.

"Maybe Sophie can fix that. They're doing a protest today and no offense I think he really listens to her." Natasha said.

"_He listens to her? How long have this been going on? When we went out I asked him to take me to a club and he said no but he listens to her?"_ Jazmine thought angrily but she nodded her head at Natasha.

"Iight come on we need ta get ta class befa some bitch ass teacha try to give us detention." Cindy said walking away.

Natasha looked every which way before turning around to them. "Yea ok." She said still looking.

"What are ya lookin fa?" Cindy asked looking around too.

"Oh nothing come on." Natasha said pulling her away. Truth was she was trying to spot out Daniel. He said around summer he would transfer.

"Iight." Cindy said as she was being dragged away.

As soon as the girls left a very muscular boy with shaggy blond hair, light blue eyes, wearing a black t-shirt walked down the hallway. _"Where is Tasha?"_ he thought looking around.

"RRRIIINNNGG!" the bell rung he hurried and rushed to class still looking for a glimpse of Natasha.

Author's Note: Just missed each other! Anyway next chapter is juicy read it! R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Well hey there cutie pie." Mr. Freeman said smiling as Sophie walked inside.

"Whoa it's hot in here." Sophie said fanning herself.

"Yea the air conditioner is broke and I'm waitin for the mechanic. Oh well, Huey's upstairs now remember no doin nothing you're not supposed to." He said giving her a look.

Sophie blushed but nodded her head. "Um is Riley here?" she asked.

"No he's not I told dat boy not to leave but he said he wanted to see Cindy. When he get back he getting dis ass whompin!" granddad said angrily.

Sophie giggled and started to walk upstairs. "HUEY! HUEY!" she yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" he asked coming out of his room.

"Same reason why you're always frowning. Anyway let's go."Sophie said turning around to go back downstairs,

"We're doing it in my room." He said turning around and walking back inside. She rolled her eyes but followed him inside and shut the door behind her. She threw her backpack down as all her homework fell out.

"Why is your homework incomplete?" Huey asked.

"Oh, Well I hate science I really don't understand it that well so I'm going to see what the internet tells me." She said looking down at her papers.

Huey shrugged his shoulders. "Alright so back to the protest who all do you have signed up?" he asked.

"Um one sec…." Sophie said bending down to pick find her petition. "Wow its hot in here." She said throwing off her hoodie, she had on a black tank top underneath.

Huey turned around and looked right at her butt. He tried not to but it was just there and somehow his eyes kept traveling back there. _"Whoa." _He thought.

Huey's POV:

Whenever Riley had pointed out girls butts I would look but I would never actually think about it, it was dumb to think of girls like that. But here I sat staring straight at Sophie's butt thinking probably every bad thought you could possible think. I looked away but kept glancing back without trying to look obvious. It was so big and round, I wonder if I touched it would she…..Then I got in control of myself.

"Did you find it yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Hold on ok? My backpack's not very neat thanks to Natasha." She said annoyed still searching.

"What does Natasha have to do with your backpack?" I asked confused.

"Well.' She said finally standing up. "My sister loves pranks but even more to play them on me. So she disorganized everything in my backpack." She explained handing me the petition forms.

I took them and looked them over. We had a pretty descent amount of people. "Ok poster's we need posters.' I said sitting on my bed. She followed and sat near me. I shifted a little away I didn't really like being near people.

"Oh sorry." She said noticing me and scooting away and giving an apologetic smile.

"It's fine." I said. I looked over at her as she started making the posters. Her eyes were in such deep concentration as she wrote each letter. Suddenly my eyes started to travel down her whole body, wow she was hot. I silently thanked granddad for waiting to fix the heat, and Riley for not being here and possibly ruining something before getting to work.

Sophie's POV:

Was it me or can Huey not keep his eyes off of me. You'd think it would be weird but they way he was staring at me made me feel tingly. No, no, no I don't need to start something I know I'm not going to be able to finish. I looked over at Huey who was surprisingly staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Huh oh nothing." He said looking away embarrassed.

I blushed but continued to work on the posters. "Aren't you hot?" I asked looking at him. He was wearing a thermal sweater.

He looked down at what he was wearing. "Nope." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders and got back to work. Soon it seemed like the heat went up 5 degrees. I stopped working on the posters. "I'm thirsty can we stop for a while?" I asked.

He looked down at our progress. "I suppose a few minutes wouldn't kill anyone." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I was going to get up either way it was." I said walking out.

"No you wouldn't." he said simply.

"Oh yea why not?" I challenged crossing my arms.

"You don't have a ride and you don't have money." He said holding up his wad of cash.

"Fuck you." I said.

We walked to a nearby Speedway and bought a drink. I got a lime slushy and he settled with water. I shook my head as we walked inside his room. "You could have gotten water at home." I said.

"And you could've bought your own drink." He shot back.

"Ok, ok but come on taste it I bet you'll like it." I said shoving it in his face.

He pushed it away. "I don't drink those."

"Try it." I said shoving it to him again.

"No." he said shoving it away again.

"Huey…"

"NO!" He said but this time he shoved it so hard it hit me in the eye.

"OW!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. Here let me look at it." He said removing my hand and looking in my eyes.

For a moment I didn't even notice how close we were when I did I started to blush. I knew my eyes were sparkling.

"Good news nothing's wrong, Bad news that slushy you were drinking could possibly kill you." He teased.

"Wow Huey Freeman got jokes." I said giggling. I looked over at his wine colored eyes they were sparkling. I leaned forward a little inching closer and closer to his mouth he stared at me surprise. "Um," I said pushing him away. "We should probably get back to work."

He nodded and we sat down together. This time I noticed he didn't move away. "So have you spoken to Jazmine?" I asked and mentally reminding myself that I had a friend who was in love with this boy.

"Can we not talk about her?" Huey asked annoyed.

I decided to drop it for now. The temperature was only getting hotter I noticed Huey was starting to sweat. "Just take off the shirt!" I yelled annoyed after seeing him wipe his forehead for the 10th time.

He looked at me confused then he started smirking and I realized what I said, I felt myself blush again. _"What is up with that?"_ I thought. I looked at Huey who kept raising the water to his lips and drinking it. I don't know why but I ripped the water from him as water fell from his mouth.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"I'm not giving it back to you until you try my slushy." I said scooting the slushy towards him.

He looked annoyed. "I'm not trying that poison." He said reaching for his drink I snatched it back as water dripped out a little bit.

"Now." I said smirking.

"Fine." He said picking up my slushy. He brought it an inch away from his lips then he turned and threw my slushy on me.

"AAHHH!" I yelled as the cold slushy hit my body. He then tackled me and all of the water splashed out on him but he still struggled to grab the bottle.

I started to laugh as we struggled to keep a hold of the bottle. I stood up and raced to the bed and he tackled me again. I threw the bottle away from him but he just sat there on top of me. We both sat there trying to calm our hearts down and looking into each other's eyes. Ok before I say this let me say I don't have feeling for Huey (at least I don't think I do but I'm only a girl). I leaned forward and pulled Huey into a deep kiss.

Huey looked at Sophie surprised then he started to kiss her back, it was electrifying. The way they kissed was different from when he and Jazmine kissed, when he kissed Jazmine it was like their tongues were trying to fight but Jazmine never really fought back, with Sophie it was like a war. First it was smooth and easy then as Huey started to fight (expecting to win) Sophie started to fight back Huey didn't know why but it made him want to kiss her more. Huey felt as Sophie raised her leg and wrapped it around his waist. They pulled away and Sophie smirked. This is it she was kissing Huey and boy did it feel good. Sophie rolled over until she was on top of him then he rolled over so he was on top of her this went on for a while until they fell of the bed. Sophie did a soft moan as she hit the ground but didn't break away from the kiss. Huey ran his hand up the back of her shirt as she ripped off his shirt revealing a six pack. She chuckled a little before kissing him again. They pulled away from each other; both of their eyes were twinkling. _"So this is what kissing Huey is like, whoa Jazmine doesn't know what she had….. Oh my gosh! JAZMINE!"_ Sophie pushed away from Huey who looked at her confused then his eyes went big in surprise as he realized what was going on. They quickly pushed far away from each other.

"Huey I'm so sorry." Sophie said in such a quiet voice Huey could barley her.

He looked at her with one raised eyebrow. "For what?" he asked.

Sophie looked at him confused. "For what just happened, I did not mean for that to happen."

Huey shook his head. "It's as much my fault as it is yours. I say we forget it and get back to work." Huey said turning back to the posters.

Sophie looked at him embarrassed. "I'd rather not. Look Huey I'll come by tomorrow to work on it some more." Sophie said walking over to the door. "I'm sorry Huey." She squeaked before slipping out the door.

Huey sat there frustrated as he thought over everything. Why had Sophie kissed him and why the hell did he kiss her back? He thought about what he said to Riley about having self control. Maybe he did have self control when it came to Cindy or Natasha or even Jazmine but when it came to Sophie it seemed like all his self control was washed away. He did enjoy the kiss and wished it had lasted longer and even for a moment he had completely forgotten about the whole thing with Jazmine. Jazmine, he couldn't help himself from thinking about her. He sighed and ran his hand through his afro, things were just getting more and more complicated and he didn't have the slightest idea how to fix it.

Sophie ran down the stairs her cheeks still red. She stopped when she got to the bottom to catch her breath. Had all of that really just happened? Had she really just kissed her best friend ex and nearly had... she shook her head. How could she do that to Jazmine weren't they suppose to be best friends? Sophie didn't have the slightest idea on how to answer these questions. Sophie sat there at the bottom of the steps to think about everything. She kinda wished that she never broke away from the kiss it was the most electrifying kiss ever filled with so much emotion that they both needed to let out. Sophie didn't even notice that Riley had walked in.

"Aye granddad around?" Riley whispered suspiciously looking around.

"Huh oh no he left I think." Sophie mumbled not all her attention on Riley.

"Whatchu doin down here I thought you and Huey was workin on some stuff or something." Riley said.

Sophie felt her cheeks turn beet red. "Um yea I have to go tell Huey I'll see him tomorrow bye!" Sophie said hurriedly as she raced out the door.

Riley looked at her as she left. Something was definitely up and he was gonna find out.

"There you are!" Granddad yelled already taking off his belt. "Didn't I tell you not to leave the house?" he made a grab at Riley who dodge it and started to run.

Yea he would find out what was going on as soon as he tired out granddad. "Old ass nigga!" Riley yelled as he ran through the house snickering.

Author's Note: Well that was um weird? Strange? Predictable? But no lie it was interesting to read. Anyway hoped you liked it and the whole Huey and Sophie thing well just read and see what happens sense i know some of you might not be so thrilled about what happened. R&R to tell me how you feel for this chapter I extra really want to know!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jazmine POV:  
I stood in my mirror making sure everything was in place. I had straightened my normally poofy hair; I wore lip gloss, short shorts, and a pink tank top. Huey was going to love this, hopefully. I let out a big breath and walked over to the Freemans house just in time to see Sophie running out, why were her cheeks so red?

"Hey Soph." I said smiling.

She looked up at me before making a small squeak and hopping in her car and speeding off. Ok what was going on this was so not like her. What did Huey do? I knew he probably didn't want to get with me or even see my face but I was going to give him a good smacking for messing with Sophie. I walked inside and paid no mind to Mr. Freeman as he and Riley yelled swear words to each other. I ran upstairs to Riley's and Huey's room. When I got inside Huey was just sitting there reading a book (no surprise he's such a bookworm) and he had his headphones in so he didn't even notice me. I could feel myself getting nervous as I tip toed over to him.

"AAAHH!" I screamed as I pounced on him.

"Jazmine!" he yelled as he pushed my off.

I laughed. "I got you!" I teased as I poked him in his ribcage (I knew he hated that).

He stared at me annoyed, even though he was mad at me the normal sight of him made me want to cry I hadn't actually seen or spoken to him in a while. "What are you doing here?" he asked and I could hear the anger in his voice again.

I took a deep breath and ready myself to explain everything but instead I busted out in tears. _"Why am I crying?"_ I thought but I couldn't stop the tears were out and they weren't stopping. To my surprise Huey grabbed my hands and removed them from my eyes as he wiped my tears he led me to his bed and sat me next to me.

"Jazmine don't cry." He said softly.

I looked up at him. "Huey, Huey I've tried and tried but you won't listen to me! I need to explain!" I said as I cried harder.

I felt him pull away from me as I looked up again. His face was dead serious as he stared at me. "This is your one and only chance to explain, if you mess it up we're officially over for real over Jazmine." Huey said sternly.

I felt my heart well with gratitude. "Ok look Riley had asked me to go and find something for Cindy a necklace or whatever and I agreed. We went down to the basement and looked around EVERYWHERE but we didn't see it." I stopped and looked over to see if he was still listening he stared back at me with his normal scowl so I continued. "I guess I never actually saw that the necklace was right in front of me but I slipped on something and fell and sort of scratched up my ankle. Anyways Riley saw and tried to help me up. I fell over the necklace and fell right on his lips. We stared at each other surprised and I guess we just started to kiss each other. I knew it was wrong and gross but neither of us pulled away. Anyway I did push him away and then I saw Sophie and I begged her not to tell you. Huey what I did was the worst thing ever and I'm sorry I don't know how I lost control like that I'm sorry." I started to get teary eyed again. I looked over at Huey who looked like he was thinking the whole thing over.

He stared at me then looked back down then at me again. "You lost control?" he asked.

I nodded but was a little confused by his question. "Yes I lost control."

He nodded his head slowly. "Ok Jazmine I believe you and I suppose I forgive you but…" he looked away as his voice trailed off.

"But what?" I asked nervously.

"I have to tell you something." He said.

"Ok what, anything Huey, tell me." I said eagerly.

"I kissed Sophie." He said bluntly.

I stared at him confused amazed and hurt. He kissed Sophie? Sophie kissed him? Then the thought of how she ran out and how she barely said two words to me flashed through my mind. Was he kidding me? "YOU KISSED SOPHIE?" I screeched.

"Aw yea nigga got it in!" Riley said snickering.

I ignored him, Huey still hadn't answered my question. "You kissed her?" I asked again.

"Yes, well she kissed me but I did kiss her back." He explained as if it was obvious.

"Aye Huey, stop snicthin!" Riley said snickering.

"GET OUT!" me and Huey yelled at the same time.

"Ask yoself dis nigga, you can too bitch, why da hell would I even attempt to listen ta ya?" Riley said sarcastically as he stared at me and Huey.

"Riley get out!" Huey yelled again as he stepped closer.

"Why should I listen to you?" Riley asked again crossing his arms.

"I'm the oldest." Huey said it like it was so simple.

"Yea? Well ya also the gayest!" Riley said flopping down on his bed.

I giggled as Huey turned around and glared at me which I gladly returned. I was still pissed about the whole he kissed Sophie thing. Huey marched over to Riley and grabbed his braids and started to drag him out the room.

"Aw naw nigga let go!" Riley yelled as he tried to hit Huey which from his position he only hit the air.

Once he was out Huey quickly locked the door and looked at me. I crossed my arms over my chest. "So what was this pay back or something? Did I really hurt you that bad?" I asked angrily with a ping of hurt.

Huey stared at me confused before his normal scowl took over his face. "You're kidding right? One you kissed my brother at least I didn't kiss your sister!"

"I don't have a sister." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "And at least when I kissed her we were over when you kissed Riley we were still together!" he said angrily.

I sank down on his bed as the words hit me. I had never actually thought about it but he was right I was disgusting, Riley? I couldn't at least be some random guy but Riley and worse his brother? I looked at Huey and took a big breath. "Ok, ok you're right what I did was way worse but what you did was pretty bad too." I said sticking my finger out at him.

He rolled his eyes and let out a big sigh. "We're even Jazmine." He said.

"So this was just a way to get even? I knew it!" I exclaimed.

He stared at me with his jaw clenched so tight I thought he would break his teeth. "We're. Even. Jazmine." he said each word slowly and I knew he was serious.

"Fine we're even." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you Huey." I said as I snuggled deeper into his chest and to my surprise he hugged me back.

"I love you too." He said it so low I could barely hear him but I knew what he said and I knew my smile was as big as the Mississippi.

"Ew, ya'll beta not be kissin!" Riley said through the door.

Natasha POV:

I walked angrily down the path to the bar. Was he kidding me? He said we would catch up sometime, I gave him my number and I still haven't heard a word. I was more disappointed than mad really. I walked into the bar and tapped on the bartender shoulder.

"Hey." I said angrily.

"Hey." The bartender said turning around. I stared at him surprised this was not Daniel. "Hey," he said more cheerily. "My name is Rick what's your name pretty lady?" he asked.

I giggled at his attempt. "I'm Natasha and I'm actually looking for Daniel have you seen him?" I asked.

The man rolled his eyes. "Oh him no haven't seen him but," he said sliding his number to me. "If you ever get tired of looking for him call me." He said winking,

I briefly thought of telling him I'm only 16 but bit me tongue as I realized where I was. I nodded to him and walked outside. As soon as I was out I ripped the man's number up angrily and threw it on the ground. I leaned against the building sadly, I really wanted to get to know Daniel something about him was so enchanting and luring. I didn't even hear the sound of someone approaching then I felt hands on my waist.

"AH!" I squealed as I jumped away. Then my eyes met with the tall blond haired kid doubling over in laughter. "Not funny!" I yelled slapping him on his arm.

"No…..not funny…..so funny!" he said still laughing.

I roll my eyes but join in the laughter before long. Soon we stopped and tried to catch our breath. "So what are you doing sneaking up on people?" I asked.

"What are you doing going to me job and asking about me?" he asked smirking.

I felt myself blush. "I didn't ask about you I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied and I knew my cheeks were red (they do that when I lie).

He rolled his eyes. "I was there, I heard you. I was hiding right under the table." He said sticking his finger out at me.

I feel myself bush harder. "Aren't you a little too old to be hiding under tables?" I asked crossing my arms. He gave me a look. "Ok so I was asking." I admitted.

He laughed. "So what did you want Miss Tasha?" he asked.

All my hurt and anger returned. "Nothing anymore it's not important." I said and started to walk away.

He reached over and pulled me back to him close. "Come on no more lies what did you want." He asked.

I looked up into his blue eyes and was happy he was holding me because I probably would have melted right then and there. "It's not important." I managed to say.

He leaned forward his lips slightly brushing the side of my cheek. "Are you sure? Or is someone really missing me?" he whispered in my ear.

I knew my face was beet red now and my heart beat starting going ten times faster, I hope he couldnt hear it. Ok fine you want to know?" I asked pushing him away. He smiled slightly and raised one eyebrow before nodding his head. "You told me you were transferring schools well that was a lie, you said you would call me but I haven't gotten one text or even a call." I snapped my mouth shut realizing I sounded a lot like some angry girlfriend (we weren't even dating!).

He smiled then started to laugh. I stared at him glaring, he stopped once he saw how serious I was then he turned serious. "One thing you should know before this goes any further is that I'm not a liar. I did transfer schools my first day was yesterday and I looked everywhere to you I thought you had lied." He stared up at me timidly. "And I tried to call you and it kept going to some old lady named Myrtle I thought you gave me the wrong number." He said holding up his phone.

I looked down at it and nearly busted out laughing. "Um, yea that 2 is suppose to be a 5." I said pointing at the screen.

He pulled it away and stared at it as I washed his cheeks turn bright pink. I took a step toward him until we were really closed. Then I stood a little on my tip toes (since he's like 5 inches taller than me) and whispered "Not so cocky now." With a smirk. He grabbed my arms and pushed me a little away as he stared into my dancing eyes. We both started laughing at how ridiculous we reacted. Then he looked at me serious again. "I'm serious Natasha I would never lie to my girlfriend."

I gave him a cocky look. "Who said I was your girlfriend?" I asked.

He gave me a teasing look then cupped my face in his hands. "So you're saying I should go for that other girl I meet at the bar?" he asked teasingly.

"Sure if you want to find her half beaten in an alley." I said teasing.

He laughed again. "Well what am I suppose to do?" he asked.

I stared at him plain as day and stepped closer to him. "Kiss me dummy." I said bluntly. At first he stared at me surprised before bending down and planting a kiss on me.

"Ok _boyfriend_ what should we do." I said putting infuses on the 'boyfriend'.

"Oh so now I'm your boyfriend." He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Well that kiss really won my over." I teased. He rolled his eyes and laughed as a thought crossed my mind. "Wait a minute before you officially become my boyfriend you have to do something." I said.

"I would walk on broken glass for you, swim in the deepest and eel infested waters, eat dirt!" he said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. "Wait eat dirt? Never mind but you have to meet a few people." I said hesitatingly.

"Oh I'm meeting mommy and daddy already?" he asked teasingly.

"More like a couple of my friends." I said. He looked like he was thinking it over. "It's not really a question." I explained.

He shook his head but smiled. "Alright I'm game take me to your friends." He said finally.

I smiled at him and led the way to the Freemans house where I knew most likely everyone would be (because for some unknown reason everyone feels like they run that house). As I walked I started to get worried though, I knew some would be respectful (maybe Huey, Jazmine of course, and Sophie) but others (Riley and Cindy) wouldn't be so friendly about me bringing a white boy. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did you break up a lot of fights when you were at the bar?" I asked.

"Nope but was in a whole bunch." He explained.

"Oh." I said but smiled I was going to need a strong boyfriend to survive this.

Author's Note: I guess Huey and Jazmine are back together I'm happy. But how is Sophie going to react after what just happened? I mean they did just make out. Huey may seem like a big douch but idk the next chapter may change that. And how is the gang going to react to Natasha's boyfriend? R&R please!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You cheatin!" Riley yelled as he threw the remote control at the screen.

"Wateva yo ass just suck at dis game." Cindy said snickering. "Come on pay up." Cindy said.

Riley anger washed away as he remembered the bet. "Iight." He said leaning over and planting a kiss on her lips. "One mah game." Riley said picking up his controller.

"Iight fine." Cindy said pressing start.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and looked over at Huey. As usual he was on the couch reading. Jazmine went over and sat in his lap just to get some attention.

"Jazmine you're heavy." Huey complained shifting in his seat.

"You trying to call me fat?" Jazmine asked in a warning tone and a little defensively.

Huey rolled his eyes and continued to read his book. Sophie walked in and sat on the couch quietly.

"Oh hey Soph." Jazmine said excitedly. Sophie mumbled something but kept her eyes on the ground. "So whatcha been up to?" Jazmine asked. Sophie mumbled something else. "Damn it stop mumbling!" Jazmine snapped.

Sophie looked over at Jazmine and just stared at her. Then she rolled her eyes and mumbled something else before looking back at the ground. The truth was Sophie wanted to be nice but how could she help if she felt a little…..well….jealous. She sighed Jazmine was her best friend this wasn't how it was suppose to be, why did she kiss Huey? Then Natasha walked in smiling from ear to ear.

"Bitch whatchu sittin dere smiling fo?" Riley asked still focusing on the game.

Natasha shook away his comment and turned to the others. "Guys I want you to meet someone." Natasha said bouncing on her toes excitedly.

Cindy paused the game and looked at Natasha. "Ah why you pause the game?" Riley asked angrily. "Shut up Reezy, iight Tasha who you want us ta meet?" Cindy asked.

"First you have to promise to be nice." Natasha said crossing her arms and looking at Riley.

"Whatchu starin at me fa?" He asked.

"You're the dumbass who always manages to fuck things up." Natasha said.

Riley rolled his eyes. "Young Reezy do want he wanna do bitch if I wanna be nice I be nice but you just put me in a bad mood." Riley said crossing his arms.

Natasha rolled her eyes and looked pleadingly at Cindy. Cindy rolled her eyes and turned to Riley. "Be nice Reezy or the only person witchu in yo bed goin be yo teddy bear." Cindy said in a warning tone.

"I ain't got a teddy bear!" Riley yelled defensively.

Natasha rolled her eyes but turned to hall and pulled out Daniel. "Everyone meet Daniel he's my boyfriend." Natasha said gesturing to him.

Everyone (except Sophie) stopped and looked at him. Even Huey was slightly surprised. The only person who was smiling was Jazmine. Sophie just sat there as if she didn't even care.

"He white?" Cindy said but it came out as a question.

"CINDY!" Natasha yelled.

Daniel stared at her surprised. Then he leaned down to Natasha and whispered (sorta loudly). "Am I the only one who notice that she's white too?" he asked.

Cindy rolled her eyes. For a minute everyone was quiet as Natasha sat there nervously while Daniel seemed cooler about it as he leaned on the side of the wall.

"Alright kids I'm leaving don't mess up mah house or its goin be yo ass Riley. Food in the fridge. I'M FREE, I'M FREEE, I'M FREE, I'M FREEEEE!" Granddad sanged as he slammed the door.

"What? Why it gotta be mah ass what if Huey do somethin?" Riley asked but he didn't get a response.

Everyone stared at the door then turned back to Daniel awkwardly.

"You know I'm half white too." Jazmine said trying to find something to say. Everyone groaned while Daniel stared at her. "Well my daddy is black but my mommy is white." Jazmine explained.

"Aye bitch, shut up!" Riley said throwing his shoe at her.

Jazmine dodged the shoe then glared at Riley. "Hey!" She said.

Riley snickered then turned back to his game. "Ok," Natasha said awkwardly. "Well the girl with the poofy hair is Jazmine, Um the guy sitting behind here that looks really mean is Huey her boyfriend, The white girl with the long braid is Cindy but I personally call her C-Murph, and the dumbass nigga who threw the shoe is Riley but he likes to be called Young Reezy, Reezy or Riley Escobar, Finally this girl is my sister Sophie." Natasha said pointing at everyone.

"Cool, nice to meet you guys." Daniel said.

Cindy was still staring at him suspiciously. "Where have I seen you before?" she asked.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and looked at her. "Probably at your parent's country club." He said.

Cindy eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the blond boy. "Oh shit." She mumbled.

"You guys know each other?" Natasha asked turning to Daniel.

Cindy tried to signal him to say no but he ignored her. "Everyone knows Cynthia Mcphearson." He said shrugging his shoulders. Cindy smacked her head as he said her name. Natasha turned to her and smiled.

"Your real name is Cynthia?" she asked giggling.

"Shut up!" Cindy snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa how come I ain't know what yo real name was?" Riley asked.

"Because I hate da name and I changed it ta Cindy end of story." Cindy said.

"But..." Riley began.

"END OF STORY!" Cindy snapped again.

Riley rolled his eyes but dropped the subject for now. "Ok enough with Cindy funny name so what do you guys think?" Natasha said gesturing at Daniel again.

"What are your out looks on the government?" Huey asked speaking up for the first time.

"Nothing really I don't really 'dwell' on that type of stuff." Daniel said.

Huey looked at him for a while before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to read his book. "That's about as good as it's gonna get." Natasha explained to Daniel. He nodded his head.

"Well I'm glad Natasha found a boyfriend. You seem nice." Jazmine said smiling at him. Daniel smiled back.

"I don't care just don't bring shit up bout mah parents and shit." Cindy said.

"As you wish Cynthia." Daniel said in a teasing way.

"Shut up!" Cindy yelled at him.

Daniel laughed then looked at Riley. "I don't know first you gotta pass mah nigga test." Riley said.

"Riley no one wants to take your dumb test." Huey said looking up.

"Huey stop bein gay. Anyways first question what was da name of ganstalicious song before everyone thought he was gay?" Riley asked.

"He is gay." Everyone said at the same time.

"Shut up, he ain't gay!" Riley said angrily.

Huey put down his newspaper. "Come on Riley you still think he's not gay? The songs, the dance, come on do the homie?" Huey asked.

"The homie dance ain't gay I do da homie!" Riley yelled defensively.

"That's not gay? You who think everything in the world is gay?" Huey asked crossing his arms.

"Shut up Huey you just mad you gay! You said tried ta make me think I was gay once dats how I know you lyin!"Riley yelled.

Jazmine turned to Huey surprised. "I wanted my own room!" he yelled defensively.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa did it work?" Cindy asked.

"Ask your boyfriend he was the one pouring out tears." Huey said.

Cindy turned to Riley and busted out laughing from his expression. "Shut up punk! Anyway answer da damn question nigga." Riley said turning to Daniel.

"Homies over hoes." Daniel said.

"Iight, iight question 2 what is the name of the pimp that live around here?" Riley asked.

"The one in the purple suit thats always at my bar?" Daniel asked.

"You work at a bar?" Jazmine asked her eyes widening.

Daniel nodded his head. "In fact that's where I met Natasha. She put something in my drink then dragged my unconscious body to her house." Daniel said trying to keep a straight face.

Everyone stared at him surprised. Then they looked at Natasha uneasily. Suddenly Daniel busted out laughing.

"I can't believe you guys fell for that." He said laughing harder.

"Don't do that!" Jazmine said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yea dat one." Riley said trying to turn his attention back to his test.

"Oh A Pimp Named Slickback." Daniel said.

"AAANNN! Wrong!" Riley said.

"No its not." Daniel said.

"Yes his name is Slickback nigga." Riley said snickering.

"Dumbass ya gotta say da whole thang." Cindy told Riley with a "duh" look.

"Oh my gosh all of you shut the hell up! Riley no one gives a fuck about your dumbass test and Natasha what makes you think your boyfriend is so special? Because he's not so shut up ok? Just everyone shut up!" Sophie yelled suddenly snapping. Just didn't mean to go off but the anger was building up inside of her.

Huey stared at her suspiciously somethig was definetly going on. "Sophie I need to talk to you in the kitchen." Huey said standing up and making Jazmine fall.

Sophie suddenly felt sick to her stomach but she got up and followed Huey into the kitchen.

"Alright what's going on?" Huey asked once they were in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked though she knew.

"Don't play dumb Sophie I know something's wrong so what is it?" Huey asked. Sophie glanced at him before looking back down, she couldn't say it. Huey stared at her irritated. "Did Riley say something? You got in a fight with Natasha?" Huey asked. Sophie continued to look down but shook her head no. Huey took a deep breath. "Was it the kiss?" he asked finally.

Sophie eyes shot up to Huey's. She took in a deep breath. "Its how it ended." She said finally.

Huey gave her a confused look. "You pushed me away." he pointed out.

"Not that. I mean like how yesterday we kissed and today..." her voice trailed off as she looked back down to the floor.

"And today I'm with Jazmine." he finished for her. She nodded her head. There was a awkward silence between them. "You jealous?" Huey asked.

Sophie started to blush like crazy. She hung her head down so her black hair would fall on her face and hide her pink face. She slowly nodded. When she didn't hear anything she looked up at him who looked like he was still in shock. "It's not that big of a deal!" Sophie snapped angrily while putting her hands on her hips.

"It is, because your her best friend and I..." his voice trailed off.

"And your with her and love her." Sophie finished for him. He slowly nodded. Sophie felt a ping of sadness. "So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know." Huey said sighing and sitting in a seat. He grabbed the skin in between his eyes and thought. "Sophie I do have some feeling for you i guess but I-I'm in love with jazmine." Huey said.

Sophie offered a small smile as she sat next to him. "I know and I have feeling for you too but its just not meant to be." sophie said sorta sadly.

"Yea I guess not." Huey said.

They both looked up at the same time as they saw Jazmine walk in nervously. "I-I-I was listening to you two and I just want to say that I'm breaking up with you Huey." she said a tear falling from her eye.

"WHAT?!" Sophie and Huey exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait just listen, for the next two minuets me and Huey are over. I want you and Sophie to get what you want to say out your system without feeling gulity about it." Jazmine said. Huey raised one eyebrow up at Jazmine. "This needs to happen Huey." Jazmine said. " I'll be in the other room." she said turning around and walking out.

"That was..."Sophie sat there trying to find the right word. "Sweet." she finally settled on.

Huey nodded and stood up. "Is there anything you want to say?" he asked.

Sophie bite her lip nervously she did have something to say. "Well more like a question for you." she said.

"Ok what is it?" Huey asked again.

Sophie let in a deep breath. "Do think that maybe if you were never with jazmine (and i wasn't still inlove with my dead ex Ceaser)." she added silently. "There would be something going on between us?" she asked.

Huey stared at her as he thought what she had said. He so badly wanted to say no, to end this thing between him and Sophie, but he never was one to ignore the obvious. "Yes I think so." he finally said."Anything else?" he asked standing up again.

Sophie avoided his eyes as she bite her lip again. "No." she said softly.

Huey looked at her before turning around. Suddenly Sophie stood up. "Wait, Huey!" Sophie called. Huey stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I-I love you." Sophie stammered nervously.

Huey felt as his cheeks went red. He stared at her amazed as she started to fidget nervously with her fingers. He knew he was making her nervous but his brain was dead. "I love you too." he said finally. Sophie smiled a big smile which Huey returned. Sophie stared at him in disbelief, she had neveer seen him give a full smile but now she did and he looked beautiful. Huey stepped forward and gave her a hug. They held each other for a while before breaking apart.

"Friends?" Sophie asked.

"Of course." Huey said.

They stared into each others eyes before grabbing each other into another hug. "Well come on you gotta go ask your girlfriend back out." Sophie said sarcastically. "That is before she finds someone better." she teased.

Huey rolled his eyes as he walked back into the room but he was secretly glad that nothing had changed between him and Sophie even after everything that went down. "Hey Jazmine." Huey said walking over to her ignoring the yells coming from Riley, Cindy, and Natasha.

"Hey," she said softly. "I severything cool?" she asked her eyes darting to Sophie.

"Jazmine come here." Sophie said angrily.

Jazmine hesitated as she looked at Huey, he nodded his head. Jazmine got up and walked slowly over to Sophie. "Listen Soph I just want to know if we're cool or if your still mad. I'm really sorry." Jazmine said nervously.

"Mad?! Of course I'm mad! My best friend just broke up with her BOYFRIEND for me so I could get how I feel out in the open. What kind of CRAP is that?! And to to top it off she APOLOGIZES! I swear Jazmine Duboius you are the WORST friend ever!" Sophie yelled trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry! I didnt mean to break up with Huey! I'm soooo stup- Wait what?" Jazmine stopped apologizing as the words hit her.

Sophie couldn't control the giggle that escaped her lips. "Jazmine of course we're still best friends! What you did was the sweetest thing ever and I don't know how to repay you. I really needed to get that out of system. Thanks." Sophie said wrapping her arms around Jazmine.

"You know I'm really starting to think your not really antisocial Sooph." Jazmine teased poking her in her ribs once they broke the hug.

"No I'm still antisocial but sometimes the barrier cracks down a little." Sophie said.

"Awwww I love you Sophie no homo!" Jazmine said giving her a bear hug.

"Ok and barrier back." Sophie said pushing her away and giving her a small smile.

"He passed the test Riley stop calling him gay!" Natasha yelled.

"He is gay! How come you gotta stand up fa him and he can't stand up fa hisself?" Riley yelled back.

"Because he dosen't need to prove anything to you you fugly bastard!" Natasha yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold da fuck up dere Tasha dnt call Reezy a bastard ya bitch!" Cindy yelled jumping into the conversation.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch _Cynthia_!" Danile yelled finally jumping into the conversation.

"Dats not mah fuckin name!" Cindy yelled back annoyed.

Sophie and Huey rolled their eyes annoyed but Jazmine shrugged it off. No matter what happened before she had her boyfriend and one of her bestfriends back and that's all that mattered.

Author's Note: Ok for all those who are a little confused about the whole "I love you" thing let me explain. When they said I love you it was a "if" thing. Like if I wasnt desperately in love with so and so or if I would have never meet so and so. Its also a I love you as a friend thing. Anyway heads up next chapter is the last chapter and it will leave you with sooo many questions. Idk if I will write a sequel I mean only if you want me too *hint hint* yep only if you want me too. Anywas read it its interesting! R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Author's Note: LAST CHAPTER! And its juciy read it! Also I was reading some stories and I read how some author's said how they were going to send people messages for reviewing there stories and I thought that was sweet so I figured I would do the same. So check your messages because you might see a message from me if you haven't recieved it already. Anyways this chapter is very dramatic and a little shocking.

"Turn up the AC!" Natasha whined. School had just let out and boy was it hot! And to make it worst the Freemans air conditioner was yet again broke.

"I said it was broke bitch!" Riley said annoyed.

"Hey Reezy you wanna stop calling my girlfriend a bitch?" Daniel asked slightly annoyed. It had seemed like he was beginning to fit in pretty well with the group, he filled in the whole Ceaser left when he died.

"Hey Daniel you wanna shut the fuck up talkin ta mah man like dat?" Cindy asked already ready to punch him.

"Whatever you sat _Cynthia_." Daniel teased like he oftened did over Cindys name.

Cindy sent him a look that if looks could kill he would dead right there on the spot. But instead of cussing him out when he did that Cindy punched him in his arm.

"Aw! God dammit Cindy!" Daniel yelled grabbing onto his arm.

"Oh my gosh could you guys please shut up your making it hotter!" Jazmine whined.

"Yea when is he getting the air fixed again?" Sophie asked fanning herself.

"Aye grandad when da air gettin fixed?" Riley yelled.

"When the damn man get here. If y'all shut da fuck up once in a while it will get cooler. Look a Huey he haven't said a word and he not complain!" Granddad yelled annoyed, the heat really got people mad.

"Thats not fair Huey's weird!" Natasha said defensively. They all turned around to face the afro kid with the black thermal sweater on. "Come on he's wearing a thermal sweater what normal kid does that?" she asked pointing at him.

"Well whatever I'm tired of hearin y'all bitch and moan keep the noise down!" granddad said before turning around and grumbling as he walked up the stairs.

"Cindy can we go over your house?" Jazmine begged.

"No my hoe I'm suppose to call "mom" have her men over and they throwin a pool party so if you don't mind loud moans or grown man askin if you wanna "see something in da otha room" I suggest we stay here." Cindy said angrily. For so many years she tried to not accept that her mother was a total and complete slut, hoe whatever you wanted to call her but she was.

"So we're just gonna die! I say we fuck so then I can die with a good memory." Daniel said turning to Natasha.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. He had be trying for days to get something going but Natasha wasn't completely ready for that yet. "Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Natasha asked annoyed.

"I might have to if I'm not getting any soon." Daniel grummbled as he accepeted defeat. Natasha again rolled her eyes.

Riley started to take off his shirt. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cindy yelled.

"What? What?" everyone said looking around.

"Damn Reezy when you start workin out?" Cindy asked ignoring all the eye rolls she got.

"I ain't neva stepped foot in dat gay ass gym. I am lookin good ain't I doe?" Riley asked.

"What the fuck Cindy? I thought something was wrong!" Jazmine yelled.

Again eveyone ignored her. "Man that shit ain't nothing." Daniel said pointing at Riley. "Now this," he said gesturing up and down his body. "Is what looks hot."

"Nigga please Reezy body look fine." Cindy said.

"Oh yea?" Daniel asked pulling off his shirt. Natasha mouth dropped open when she saw her boyfriends body.

"Ok Reezy do got the four pack but damn look at him!" she said pointing over at Daniel who was smirking as all the girls looked at him. Riley body was ok, actually he had a pretty fine body but Daniel was way more cut than him and his mucles were sorta bigger.

"Man dat shit ain't nothing but skin and bones!" Riley yelled looking over at Cindy for back-up.

"Reezy ya know I love ya body but Daniel do got ya beat." Cindy teased.

"No shit!" Jazmine yelled. She wasn't that big on cussing but she thought this deserved some cussing.

Natasha eyes continued to travel up and down Daniel body. Maybe she was ready either way she was about to find out. "Um Daniel, I think I um lost my um phone in Riley and Huey's room will you help me look for it?" Natasha lied feeling her cheeks go red.

Of course Daniel wasn't an idiot he knew when Natasha lied and when she didn't, but he decieded to play along. "Sure I guess." he said standing up.

"I'll help too." Jazmine said standing up.

"NO!" Natasha yelled as they gave her a confused expression. "I mean no thats ok you stay her and keep your boyfriend busy." Natasha said trying to send her thought waves.

Jazmine stared at Natasha confused for a minute before finally catching on. Her eyes got big in realization. She started to giggle. "Ok _***giggle***_ I'll be sure to do that _***giggle, giggle***_ hope you find what your looking for I suggest _underneath_ the _pants_ _***giggle,giggle,giggle***_ . In fact you might want to check the _underwear _because most likely its under there_ ***giggle,giggle***_ . But quick question, is your phone _big_?" Jazmine asked as more giggles escaped her lips, she couldnt help it this was priceless.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Jazmines jokes but looked over at Daniel. "Well I'm not very sure I haven't measured yet but I thinks its pretty big." she said joining in Jazmines giggles.

Daniel groaned. "Can we please just go find it?" he asked desperate still not knowing what was going on.

"Yep come on." Natasha said grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs before having one last giggle with Jazmine.

Jazmine shook her head giggling as she went to sit on Huey's lap. Huey and Sophie shot each other's looks, something was going on.

"Jazmine what was that about?" Huey asked.

"Ooo nothing." Jazmine perked trying to hold back her smile.

"Jazmine your a terrible liar." Sophie said.

"No I'm not!" Jazmine said defensively. Everyone stopped and gave her a look. "Geez, ok fine I'm not but I'm still not telling!" Jazmine said crossing her arms.

"If you don't tell us we gonna go upstairs and see fa ourselves." Cindy threatend joining in on the conversation.

Jazmine eyes went big before a smirk covered her face. "Fine but you'll have to deal with Natasha and Daniel." she said.

"The havin sex." Riley said annoyed.

Now Jazmine's eyes were HUGE. "How do you know?" she asked slightly amazed.

"I'm not dumb Jazzy I saw what ya whole conversation was about if Daniel wasn't such a dumbass he would have realized it too." Riley said.

"Why does it have to be in my room?" Huey asked to no one in particular.

"Well then I guess no one in our group is a virgin anymore." Sophie said. Cindy shot Riley a look before looking away slightly embarrassed. Sophie wasn't completely out of it she saw the worry look that crossed Riley and Cindy's face now only if she knew what it was about...

Meanwhile...

Daniel Pov:

Ok I wasn't that dumb I knew Tasha reason for bringing me up here wasn't over finding a phone. But I figured why not keep playing along, see how far it got me. "Ok I'm up here where's your phone?" I asked.

"Um," she said nervously "Actually I never really lost my phone."

"Then why are we up here?" I asked. She looked away. I stood up and walked over to her so that we were only a few inches apart, I knew she loved when I did this. "You know you don't have to lie to get me alone with you right?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yea." she said back just above a whisper.

"Then why are you being so sercretive?" I asked poking her in her stomach.

"Ow stop! Ok I'll tell you, I think...I think I might...be ready?" she said it coming out as a question.

My eyes got wide in realization of what she was saying. Then I couldn't help but let the small smirk play across my face. "Are you asking or telling?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm telling! Look a few seccoonds ago you were all over me do you want to or not?" she asked frustrated.

As much as I did want to I couldn't help but think this was all to forced, I wanted it to be natural. "Look babe-"

"Don't call me that. I hate babe, baby maybe but definetly not babe." she interrupted.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Tasha look, I love you and I believe your ready but I don't want us to have to plan for something like this to happen, this is suppose to be natural." I said.

"How should you know?' she asked I heard the irratation in her voice.

"I'M NOT A VIRGIN!" I exploded, now I was angry I really didnt want her to know that. Her eyes widened as she slowly backed away from me. "Oh come on Natasha really?" I snapped angry at her reaction.

"How come you never told?" she asked.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe because I wanted to be your first not some druken out ugly chick!" she yelled crossing her arms and pouting.

"How did you know?" I teased making my eyes go big.

She rolled her eyes. "Not the time." she said.

"Ok I don't understand why your mad, your not my first girl I slept with so? Your my first love!" I shouted blushing a bit.

"Daniel its called making love for crying out loud! If I was your first love I should be your first at everything else too!" she shouted angrily.

"So was I your first kiss? Your first boyfriend maybe? No I wasnt so don't make a big deal out of this!" I shouted. Ok she was pissing me off why was she acting like a damn child?

She crossed her arms before walking over to Riley's bed and sitting down pouting and mummbling to herself. "I just wanted for it to be good." she finally mummbled.

"What?" I asked now I was past confused. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Its just now that your all...experinced I want to be perfect." she said darting her eyes up to me.

I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "Why? Anything is perfect as long as I'm with you." I said bending down to kiss her.

"Yea, yea you say that but if I'm sloppy I don't know I just don't want you to think some girl is better than me then if we fight and you start getting ideas..." she trailed off shaking her head. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Nigga its not funny!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, its just you don't have to be perfect. Everyones first time is sloppy no one really knows what to do I still barely know what to do but as long as I'm with you its ok right?" I asked.

A small smile played across her lips."Ok." she hugged me as my arms automatically wrapped around her waist. She looked up and started to kiss me at first fast and hungrily then slow and passionate. When we pulled away I saw the glint in her eyes. She stood up and pushed me onto the bed before laying on top of me annd kissing me again.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as we pulled away gasping for air.

"Postive." she said with a smirk before kissing me again.

_Meanwhile..._

"Homies ova hoes, Homies ova hoes. Do da homie, Do da homie!" Riley sang doing the movements trying to ignore Cindy.

"Reezy gay, Reezy gay, Reezy a gay ass nigga!" she shouted over the music.

"How did this start again?" Jazmine asked turning to Sophie.

"Riley said gangstalicious wasnt gay so Cindy said he was gay and she also said Riley's gay for listening to him." Sophie explained.

"REEZY!" Riley yelled over Cindy's shouts before returning to singing and dancing.

"Shut up!" Huey yelled finally reaching his point.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Cindy yelled defensively.

"Yea nigga beta watch yoself!" Riley said jumping in.

Huey rolled his eyes. He could never understand how one moment they could be fighting then the next they're either amking out or defending each other.

"Sooooo..." Jazmine said sliding over to Sophie.

"'Soooo' what?" Sophie asked suspiciously she knew that tone. Jazmine was looking for information.

"I know this may be hard to talk about but how come Ceaser never told us about you?" Jazmine asked.

"Wait what? What does Sophie have to do with Ceaser?" Huey asked looking over at them.

Sophie bit her lip. "We dated for a while before..." she shook her head not wanting to finish the sentence.

Huey eyes got big. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yep he didn't want anyone to know, he was so scared of someone finding out about us. For a while I thought it was because he was embarrassed or something but I don't know honestly." Sophie said shrugging.

"Thats very weird." Jazmine nodded thinking. She knew Ceaser loved to flaunt stuff especially new girlfriends and come on someone like Sophie? Why would he keep that a secret?

"Yea Ceez aint even like dat." Cindy said jumping into the conversation like she normally did.

Sophie shrugged again. "Look all I know is that once I did tell someone about us word got around quick and then the next day he was gone just like that." Sophie said her eyes getting big as she remebered each detail. "I was sick for weeks then news came up he was dead my mom moved us out here and end of story." she said. Jazmine stared at her intently. She saw that look before it was the same look she saw when they first started being friends. All that pain everything trapped inside then just as before, gone.

"You know I do remeber someone tellin me bout how Ceez had a new girl." Riley said.

"What?! How come you never told us?!" Jazmine snapped looking over at him.

"One bitch I didn't give a fuck, two I didn't giv a fuck, and three I DID NOT GIVE A FUCK!" Riley yelled sticking out his tongue.

Jazmine rolled her eyes before turning back to Sophie. "Well who did you tell about you and Ceaser?" Jazmine asked.

"You know what the weird part is? I told Natasha, I don't see how it was that big of a deal." Sophie said.

As if on cue Natasha came down stairs smiling happily with Daniel right behind her. Both of their hair was messy, Daniel had lipstick smudges everywhere and Natasha looked relaxed. They sat next to each other making looking into each others eyes and thinking the same thing. _"That was incredibly."_

"What are yall all smiley bout?" Cindy asked suspiciously even though she knew the answer.

"What? Nothing!" Natasha said snapping back to focus cheeks turning red as she turned to Daniel who chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

Cindy rolled her eyes. She looked over at Riley with the same embarrassed look before turning her focus back to what was going on. "Ah Tasha we gotta ask ya somethin." Cindy said.

Worry washed over Natasha's face. "What? About what? I didn't do anything! I mean yes?" Natasha said frantically trying to hide her nervousness (and failing miserbably).

Daniel rolled his eyes and shoot her a "chill out" look.

"Tasha we all know whats goin on so chill and stop lyin." Cindy said sharing Daniel's eye roll.

"WHAT?" Natasha exclaimed looking over at Jazmine. "Jazmine!" she said angrily.

"I didn't say anything Riley already knew!" Jazmine said defensively.

"Seriously? None of yall can respect me enough to say Reezy?" Riley asked frustrated. They all turned and gave Riley a look. He shrugged his shoulders "Point taken."

"Ok look I just want ta know what ya remeber about what happened to Ceaser." Cindy said.

"Oh," Natasha said relief flooding through her. "To be completely honest not much. I remeber he was ALWAYS over my house, which I found really annoying, and that he loved spending time with Soph. Of course later on Sophie bust out telling me that he and her had a "thing" going on. So I..." Natasha trailed off biting her bottom lip.

Sophie was confused on why her sister stopped talking. "Natasha what did you do?" Sophie asked.

"Well after you told me I was really cool about it in fact I was really happy for you and I completely understood that you wanted to keep it low key." Natasha said glossing over the question.

"Your avoiding the question." Sophie said her eyes narrowing. Soon everyone was staring deeply at Natasha even Daniel.

She continued to bite her lip before moving on. "You remeber shortly afterwards we had that huge fight? And we both said really hurtful things to each other?" Natasha asked.

"Yes now get to the point!" Sophie said slightly irritated.

"Well what you said really bothered me! I was pissed I was past pissed so I told people." Natasha said finishing the sentence softly.

" Told Them What?" Sophie asked each word coming out precisely.

"I told them about you and Ceaser! I was just so pissed off and I knew how important the secret was to you and I thought 'She'll never mess with me again!'." Natasha said jumping up and staring to pace chewing her finger. "And then everyone found out and I felt horribly. So one day I went to go tell Ceaser what I did but he already knew! And he was frantic telling me I was a horribly person and how I didn't know what I just did. And it got me more pissed off than I already was so I said I didn't care and stormed off. I'm sorry Sophie if I wasn't so mad I would have done something I'm so sorry!" Natasha said busting out in tears.

Sophie expression changed from confused to angry to concerned. "What happened Natasha?" she asked just above a whisper. Now everyone was really paying attention.

"I-I saw two guys pull up in a black car and-and they grabbed Ceaser, and he was shouting for me to help him but I was so mad I just ignored him I thought it was like a family member or something you know how he got when they tried to take him somewhere. But he was screaming Soph, SCREAMING! For me to help him and I-I just ignored him and then afterwards when mom told us that Ceaser was dead in a car crash and she showed me the picture and it was the car! The same exact car! I was scared I didn't know what to do bu-but I think I'm the reason Ceaser is dead!" Natasha said finally breaking down and crying curling up in a ball on the floor.

Everyone was silent at a lost for words for what she just said. They all looked around dumbfounded as Natasha cried harder.

"Your the reason?" Huey asked.

He got no response as Natasha cried harder. Huey wasn't one to every really show deep emotin for stuff, but this his best friend death was something he was keeping buried deep down inside of him for a while.

"You knew what the hell was going on you just didn't care!" He exploded. "He was screaming for help and you thought it was for nothing? BULLSHIT! Your the reason Ceaser is dead you could of helped him! He's gone now because of YOU!" He continued to yell his face getting redder with anger.

"Huey shut up! Can't you see she's been through enough?" Daniel yelled as always jumping to her defense. He crouched down next to her and rubbed her back.

"No she hasn't! I f she's been able to gloss over the subject and lie for all this time she obviously dosen't care!" Huey said angrily.

"Dude I said back off." Daniel said in a warning town inches away from Huey's face.

"Ok, ok enough!" Cindy said stepping in between them. "Reezy would ya?" she asked cocking her head to Huey.

Riley nodded his head and went over to Huey. "Iight come on bitch," he said laying his hands on Huey's shoulders. Huey shrugged them off but stormed into the kitchen with Riley behind him.

"Soph?" Jazmine asked hesitantly looking over at Sophie. She had that look again but this time it was different ususally its there then gone in a second but it wasn't leaving. "Sophie?" Jazmine asked again.

Sophie stared ahead not making a sound. So much emotion that she had tried to keep down was coming up again and it wasn't leaving. She tried her hardest to shove it back down in the back of her mind but it wasn't happening they were too strong. Then just like that all the emotion was gone like a computer it just shut off.

"Sophie are you ok?" Jazmine asked frantically putting her hands on her shoulders. Just by her soft touch Sophie fell back on the couch eyes glossed over completely out of it. "Cindy whats worng with her!" Jazmine said but it came out as a statement and not a question.

"I don't know! Soph? Soph!" Cindy asked shaking her shoulders.

"I'm getting some juice." Sophie said softly standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

"Oh hell no whats wrong with you?" Cindy said blocking her path.

Sophie brows furrowed as she stared at Cindy. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Cindy eyes got huge. "Oh god, Jazzy she's in like some post dramatic shock or some shit." Cindy said.

Jazmine bit her thumbnail nervously. "Sophie come on sit down." Jazmine pleaded.

"I want some juice." Sophie said sternly walking past Cindy and into the kitchen.

Natasha seemed to calm down a little. "Oh god did you see her? She's broken! I broke her!" Natasha said crying harder.

"No, no Tasha its not your fault." Daniel whispered pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back up and down. "Its not your fault." He continued.

Sophie came in moments later with Riley and Huey right behind her. "Whats wrong with her?" Huey asked.

"She's in a post dramatic shock. Huey what do we do?" Jazmine asked close to tears. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Why is this all happening?" she asked.

Huey softly pulled away from her and walked over to Sophie. "Sit." he said.

"Huey I'm not a baby why are all you treating me like something big just went down? I'm fine!" Sophie said angrily.

"Like hell you are! Sophie just sit down!" Huey ordered. Sophie rolled her eyes but went over to the couch grumbling all the way. Huey bent down it front of her and looked into her eyes. They were still glossed over she was still out of it. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders to the others not sure what to do.

"Why is she crying?" Sophie asked directing her attention to Natasha.

"I'm so sorry Soph." she said through sniffles.

"What is going on?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie remeber! You gotta remeber! Remeber Ceaser remeber what Natasha just said, remeber me, remeber, Huey and Riley and Cindy and Daniel!" Jazmine said frantically shaking her shoulders.

"Jaz stop ya don't know what ya doin!" Cindy said pulling her away.

"Ceaser, Ceaser is...dead." Sophie said softly remebering everything that happened. "I'm going for a walk." she said standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"Ok no Soph stop." Riley said grabbing her. She gave him a dazed look pulling away from him and opening the door. Then she stopped looking out the door frozen.

Sophie's POV:

I don't know how to explain how I felt. I felt like how people might feel if they were drunk or high completely out of it. But what was standing outside the Freemans doorway made me remeber everything every emotion ever. I was frozen I couldn't move as I stared at it, well more like him...Ceaser. The name flashed through my mind, the only thought it my head. There was no way that was Ceaser, Ceaser was dead. But here he was standing right in front of me, I think I'm hallucinating. He looked so tired and weak and beaten up. He looked back at me intently before giving me a weak smile. That smile, I missed that smile so much and there it was. Yes I'm certain now I'm hallucinating.

"Sophie whats going on?" Jazmine asked pushing past everyone to get to me.

She sounded so far away like I could barely hear her. But I knew she was right there standing beside me looking out the doorway. Could she see it too? Or was I the only one who saw him. I couldn't takee it anymore the anxiety was building inside of me I had to know if he was real or not. I hesitantly reached forward to touch his face. He's eyes followd my hand but he didn't make a sound. Then I felt him, OH MY GOD he was real. My eyes got bigger in realization. He gave me another soft smile. My hand quickly came back to my side.

"What is going on?" Huey asked coming over too.

Pretty soon everyone was there staring out the door frozen. Only Ceaser eyes didn't dart to everyone else me and him just kept staring at each other intently. I could feel my heart racing. He was alive, Ceaser was alive!

"Soph." he said rwaching forward to touch me.

How I waited to feel his touch again so soft and caring. But it seemed the farther he reached to touch me the more I would begin to back away. His eyes got big as he stared at me. Then I was slowly beginning not to see him. I saw over him then before I knew it I was on the ground staring at the ceiling. Everyone crouched down around me with a concerned look.

"Sophie." they whispered.

That was the last thing I remeber before everything went black.

Author Note: DONE! That was my last chapter for Life's Complications and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Um yea I am definetly writing a sequel because I really want to! Its going to be called: Life's Complications: We want Answers. Its going to be awesome, adventrous, drama and of course ROMANCE! I think the romance is gonna break you guys heart because you know what no you have to read it! I really want you guys to review it up! Love all of you!


	20. Author's Note :)

**Incase you haven't heard about it check out my new Sequeal to this story its awesome!. Adventurous, Dramatic, Romance, Humor and more and more Boondocks! I hope you enjoy it!**

**It's called Life's Complications: We Want Answers **

**I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**Love all my fans who read/ reviewed/ made it there favorite/ or followed this story I loove all of your support! **

**Soooo I'm pretty much out of things to say except...**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**;)**


End file.
